Apart
by mangakittenclaws
Summary: They haven't seen each other in 10 years. Blaine is heartbroken and Kurt is MIA. Will Blaine be able to convince Kurt that everything was just a mistake or will doubt and jealousy get in the way of their happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show, Glee (if I did the Blaine and Kurt kiss would have lasted longer :D)

* * *

It was a chilly October morning when the leaves started to fall and Blaine Anderson walked out to the newsstand to purchase the paper. He had been in a fairly good mood. His birthday was a few weeks away and he was busy planning the dinner he had in organized for his closest friends. He purchased the paper and started to walk back to his apartment.

The outside of the building was brick red surrounded by several bushes and small white lights. The lobby was warm and bright and the autumn colored rug made him feel warm as he stepped in the elevator. He knew it was silly to get out of bed at 8 in the morning only to come back home and rest until 10 but Blaine loved New York in the morning. He lived in a fairly quiet neighborhood but in less than the 5 minutes it took to get to the newsstand he'd enter a world that was only known to New York. He sighed as the elevator dinged to signal that they had arrived to his floor. His apartment was rather large, made to house a family of 3 or 4. It had 3 rooms each with its own bathroom, a living room, a main bathroom, a dining room and a kitchen. He had lived there with two friends from collage for a year before they decided to marry and get a home of their own, knowing full well that Blaine would get along fine without them.

Blaine had lived there for a total of 6 years after he had left collage and started working for a law firm. He was very well off but he was lonely. Sure, he had friends, most everyone that met him wanted to befriend him but he wanted more. He had tried dating so many people but by the 2nd or 3rd date memories of Kurt would pop into his head as if to constantly remind him of what he had lost. Yes, he stilled loved Kurt. They'd been apart for 10 years yet he still remembered his high pitched giggle and the way his hair always looked perfect, how his eye colored changed from icy blue to emerald green and how he would always cross his legs and place his hands on his lap before they would start talking. He sat on one of the black chairs that surrounded the dinner table and set his paper down so he could sip at his coffee. The memory of his freshmen year at collage was still engraved in his brain and for once he closed his eyes and allowed the memory to come back at full force.

_After Dalton, Blaine had decided to move to New York having accepted a scholarship to study law. He remembered Kurt looking at him sadly as he crossed the gate to get into his plane, "I'll call often! I promise!" he yelled as various passengers started to push and shove. Kurt smiled and waved at him "I'll go to New York too! Just wait for me!" Blaine was pushed in and could no longer see his energetic brunet but texted "Always" before he started to tear up and put his phone in his pocket as the woman who was sitting behind him asked him if he was okay. _

_He kept his promise so Kurt and Blaine stayed in contact often, be it through text, IM, wall posts or even phone calls when they wanted to hear each other's voice. As a result the year went by easily and their feelings for each other didn't waver. As finals started to approach they started talking less, only calling each other when the need to talk was almost impossible to ignore. Kurt had applied for collages months ago but was now waiting for the results as Blaine tried to get through his final exams and the random projects he had to finish. _

_One day as Blaine was making his way back to his dorm; his phone pinged at the arrival of a new text. "I'm going to study fashion in New York! I'm going to be able to see you again!" He was thrilled and they started texting back and forth making plans for when they'd be together again. Blaine was walking on air by the time he got back to his dorm. His friends saw the dorky grin on his face and he could only mouth "Kurt" so they guessed that the boy was finally going to get to see his boyfriend again. They decided to celebrate and invite a few friends to their dorm room. There was dancing, singing and alcohol. More and more people started coming in and by 9, Blaine was trashed. He was dancing on a table and didn't care as an older, blond boy climbed up next to him and began dancing against him. By the end of the song their arms were around each other and they crashed their lips together in a rough and wet kiss. He remembered hearing a few catcalls and his eyes stayed closed as various flashes of light were shot his way. The party continued and before long it died down, leaving Blain and his roommate Andrew passed out inside their trashed room._

_They woke up with a hell of a hangover but decided that cleaning the room was more important. They had just gotten back into their beds when the door burst open and a red-headed girl ran into the room jumping on Blaine's bed shaking him awake by the shoulders._

"_Blaine! Blaine! Wake up!"_

_She had dark eyes and pale skin, her red hair was shoulder length with various specks of black running through it. She was thin and had a cute baby face usually devoid of blemishes or makeup but was now washed over with panic as she tried to rip the covers from Blaine's hands. _

"_Mandy, let me sleep or I will bite you." _

"_No! Blaine! You have to look on Facebook! Your future depends on it!"_

"_I don't think it's that serious Manatee."_

_Blain stuck his head out from under the covers to see Mandy's twin brother leaning against the door. He had the same pale and unblemished skin that Mandy had but he had striking blue eyes and his hair was jet black, except for the orange –red steak that Mandy had asked him to get through his bangs. The boy was as thin as his sister but he wore black eyeliner and tighter clothes than his sister._

"_Danny! Tell Blaine he has to get up!" _

_She pled Dan, staring at him with her puppy dog eyes, something she had mastered long ago. Dan looked indifferent but cursed himself on the inside for still falling for his sister's tricks._

"_Uh… Blaine? Manny is sort of right. You might want to see the pictures those douches took yesterday."_

"_Pictures? Of what?"_

"_Of you! Kissing another boy! Not that we didn't know you were gay. We've always known. Not because you look gay! You told us, remember? It really shouldn't have taken me by surprise though… not because I don't think you're awesome! Uh… wait what was my point…?"_

_Blaine stared at the girl until it made sense. Pictures of him… kissing another guy… online. Where Kurt would be able to see them. He jumped off the bed sending the light girl rolling off the side. He logged on to his account and saw that he had 27 notifications. Twelve of them were of photos he was tagged in and 15 of comments made on the pictures. He started to look through the pictures. The first weren't bad, just him singing and dancing on the table, by the 4__th__ the blond had joined the picture and by the 8__th__ they had their tongues in each other's mouth. He turned around to see Mandy biting her nails and Danny's cool façade had faded a bit and he was frowning at the screen. Blaine's face was unguarded and he stared at his friends pleadingly. _

"_Check the comments and then Kurt's wall." Dan said sternly. _

"_Yeah! Maybe Kurt hasn't seen the pictures yet! We can find the people who put them up and tell them to take them down!" _

_Blaine turned around quickly scanning through the comments. Most of them were supposed to be funny and if it had not been about him he supposed he would have laughed. Kurt hadn't commented on any of them and Blaine made his way to Kurt's wall. He saw with horror that Kurt had been online 5 minutes ago meaning he logged out when Blaine logged in and he had indeed seen the pictures but decided to not say anything. _

"_He saw them… He defiantly saw them. He's gonna be so mad at me! Ahh! What am I gonna do!"_

"_Give him some time to cool off then tell him you were drunk and that you're sorry?"_

"_Yeah Blainy! Tell him you're sorry! He'll forgive you!" _

_Blaine nodded and hoped that they were right. He waited 2 weeks before he tried to contact Kurt. He IM'd, texted and called but Kurt never answered. He figured that Kurt needed more time and decided to wait another 2 weeks until the time that he and Kurt had agreed that Blaine would pick him up from Ohio and bring him to New York to spend the vacations here before he started collage. The 2 weeks passed slowly for Blaine and when it was time for him to go to Ohio Mandy, Andrew and Dan loaded into car and prepared for the 11 hr ride. _

_ They arrived half an hour early and Blaine was awed at how much he still remembered about his boyfriend's old house, from the green garage door to the creaky stair that lead to the front door. He told his friends to wait in the car as he made his way to the door. He rang the bell and heard 2 pairs of feet run toward him. The door burst open and he saw Finn and Carol panting. Finn's face was red and Carol's hair was starting to slip from the bun she had put it in. They were both dressed formally; Finn in a suit and Carol in a dark blue dress and he could tell that the woman had lost weight._

"_Oh my god, Blaine? What are you doing here?" Carol looked immensely happy but confused. _

"_Hey dude, I thought you were Rachel, what are you doing here?" _

_Blaine smiled at them and figured they must have forgotten that he was here to pick up Kurt. _

"_I'm here to take Kurt to New York. He said I should pick him up at the end of his senior year so he could spend the summer with me at his new campus."_

_Finn looked at him blankly and Carol looked sad._

"_He didn't tell you? Kurt is gone."_

"_What? What do you mean "gone"? Like shopping? Sleepover at Mercedes'? Blaine was freaking out by now and he had taken Carol by the shoulders and looked at her with frightened eyes._

"_Where did he go!"_

_He heard heavy footsteps come from upstairs. _

"_Kurt?" He cried out hopefully._

"_You're close."_

"_Burt?"_

_The man came down and stared at Blaine for a minute, his eyes tired and slightly red. He was also in a suit but looked uncomfortable and frowned as he spoke. _

"_He left yesterday. To Paris"_

"_What? Why? He said he was going to New York to study fashion!" Blain felt the tears in his eyes well up. _

"_He was" Burt explained calmly "but two days later he told us that he had decided to take the scholarship they had offered him in Paris instead. We were as confused as you but it's not our life – it's his, so we let him go. When we asked him why he laughed sadly and said it was a new start… from everything…" He looked at Blaine expectantly, his eyes full of questions he was afraid to ask. _

_By now Blaine had broken down, he was openly crying his tears running down his cheeks freely and he fell to his knees. Dan was by his side in no time. _

"_Blaine? You okay? He's gone isn't he?" Blaine nodded. _

"_He's gone. It's all my fault! I'm the reason he's gone!" Blain was yelling angrily and Finn and Carol stared wide-eyed at the usually calm boy while Burt just looked sad. _

"_Hey, calm down. Breath. It'll be okay. You'll see, we'll get through it." Dan turned toward the Hummels "Thank you for your time and for understanding" He walked a quivering Blaine to the car and put him in the back seat. _

"_Mandy, I'll take care of Blaine. I need you to drive. Andrew, get in next to her so we don't get lost. _

_They both did as they were told as Blaine curled up in the back, his head in Dan's lap, still sobbing and hiccupping – unable to stop. Dan stroked his hair calmly and waited for him to calm down. They drove for a 2 hours and Blaine had fallen asleep at sometime. He started to wake up but he heard his friends talking and decided to listen to what they had to say._

"…_He should have told Blaine."_

_Andrew was staring at Dan's phone and Blaine wondered what he meant. _

"_You know why he didn't. He was hurt" Dan sighed "can't say I blame him. I probably would have done the same thing."_

_Dan lowered his hand to stroke Blaine's hair and Blaine found that he wanted Dan to keep his hand there. _

"_I think you're right Danny. Kurt was angry so he left. Mainly though, I think he was hurt .Blaine just has to understand that he won't be able to do anything about it for now. " Mandy sighed._

"_Are we talking about the same Blaine? You know how much he loved Kurt. He's not going to forget him anytime soon."_

_Andrew looked pained as he glanced at Blaine, who was still on Dan's lap. _

"_It's going to be hard, but I think he can make it, we're all going to have to help though. You guys up for it?" Dan smirked at them, anticipating their answer._

"_You have to ask?" Andrew smirked back._

"_Of course, I love Blainy!" Mandy raised a fist to the air and his car shook a bit before she grabbed the wheel again "…sorry?" _

_They laughed and Dan lowered his hand again. It was warm and the boy's petite hands reminded him of Kurt's. He felt the need to keep crying but he had to be strong._

_The summer passed by in a flash. He buried himself in work and interned at various law firms and his friends kept the promise they had made to each other. They were all incredibly supportive and one of them always accompanied him to various events or meetings. When the school year started he was more than prepared. He coursed through his classes and the year went by without a hitch. Time started to erase itself; he did well in classes, so well in fact that he no longer needed to pay attention and the time would go by in a blur. Senior year ended like Junior and sophomore year had and when he graduated he was immediately offered a position in a well-respected firm. _

_Mandy had married Andrew a year after they graduated and Dan lived fairly close by, so he saw him often._

Blaine felt the tears running down his cheeks and he let his head fall in between his hands.

"I have to be strong." He told himself.

He smiled as he thought of Kurt again and drank his coffee. He set his cup down and picked up the paper flipping through reading the various things that had occurred over the past few days. He paused at a page and he paled visibly. He read the article twice before he put it down and ran to make a call as he was about to reach for the phone it rang.

"Hello? Blaine Anderson speaking."

"Blaine!" he heard two voices yell at the same time.

"Mandy? Andrew? Yeah it's me" he heard a beeping "wait hold on another call."

"Blaine? You there?" A calm voice asked over the phone

"Dan? That you?"

"Who else would have a voice this great?"

"Haha, wait a sec Mandy and Andrew just called I'll three-way."

He pressed the button and held the phone against his ear.

"Kay guys, Danny's here too."

"Did you see the paper!" All three voices shouted over the phone.

Blaine remembered the title and his jaw tightened so much that his gums stated to hurt.

"Yeah." It was silent until Dan muttered.

"'Famous designer Kurt Hummel is releasing his new collection in New York'"

* * *

**What did you think? Should I continue? Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"You did what?"

"I told you already!" The blond man sighed "I called our people in New York and told them that you agreed to launch your new collection there! I also called the newspaper and gave them the news and I'm pretty sure that Martin did the same thing when I gave him the news."

"Xavier…" Kurt seethed "I'm going to kill you! I've avoided going to New York for 10 years and now you're just going to toss me over there?"

"Well that was the plan… not that I 'planned' this, but when Martin asked you to go to New York I found it too good to resist." Xavier leaned back on the leather couch and stared around Kurt's office.

"Hey, when am I going to get an actual office? Being in your office is fun and all but I don't wanna sit in the corner the whole time. Maybe I could get a sign that says 'Kurt Hummel's Assistant' in big, gold letters! What do you think?"

Kurt stared at his assistant and alleged best friend, before closing his eyes and tipping his head back.

"Oh my god, oh my god." He kept muttering under his breath.

"What's so bad about New York anyway? It's my hometown! Okay not really I was born in Jersey but New York sounds cooler."

"'What's so bad about New York?'! There are thugs and a lot of shady people and… and…"

"Blaine?" Kurt blushed and Xavier just smirked at him.

"Shut up. You know that he's taboo."

"Hey listen man, it's been 10 years. I think it's time to move on. I'm pretty sure I said that already." He gave Kurt a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, try 3 days ago when you tried to ask me out… again." Kurt gave him a smirk. "I can't say I blame you, though. I am irresistible."

Xavier blushed but then smiled; it was good to see that the initial panic had gone away. "Well then, princess, you think you're tough enough to make it in the big city?"

He wanted to see his best friend happy even if it meant with someone else and after Kurt had turned him down for the 5th time he figured it was time to take matters into his own hands.

Kurt scoffed. "Kurt Hummel not being able to handle something? In your dreams." He looked out the window "You know, maybe you're right. It's been too long. I can do this."

"You think you'll see him again?" Xavier looked at him hopefully and patted his lap to motion him to sit.

"Maybe," Kurt sat next to him "I haven't talked to him in more than 10 years, for all I know he's moved to Alaska with his new husband." He put his head on Xavier's shoulder "Which is another reason I have to move on, isn't it? I separated myself physically now all that's left is to get it through my perfectly done head that what Blaine and I had is over."

"Hey, I know I sort of rushed you into this, but it's a good step to recovery, you know? I want to see you happy; I always have, ever since collage."

"Thanks, you're sweet…. And I'm sorry I can't take on the role you want me to. I care for you too, just not… in that way."

"Hey, no worries. As long as I can still have your friendship I'll be fine." Xavier smiled at him before standing up. "Well, let's get moving, princess! We have to be in New York in 3 days and we have to pack and we haven't decided what accessories we're going to use for suit number 3 and dress number 2." His goofy smile was replaced by the serious business face that Kurt was still not used to.

"Right, and did you call in advanced to tell the makeup teams that they would be coming along, as well?"

"Yeah, I called everyone… except Alonso."

"What? Why not Alonso? He is your brother." Kurt knew exactly why Xavier didn't want his brother to tag along, but decided to torture his best friend a little.

"Please Kurt! Can Alonso just not go! We can get a new hairstylist! A better one!" Xavier had on a panic struck face.

"Nope sorry, he's one of the best and my designs call for some of the best!" He tried to hide his smirk "Plus, Alonso is so nice! I couldn't do that to him. Call him up later in the day and tell him the plan."

"Yes, sir." Xavier sulked "Oh! Now that we agreed on New York, you have to go to room 201 to the conference meeting, they need to know what the line will be called and other basic information. Also the boss wants to see you in his office, something about "Taking Hummel designs to America" the same thing he's always talking about."

"Alright. I need you to come with me to that after the conference meeting. I'll call when it's over and for now go through my contacts and invite my family and some friends who live in America, everyone here will get a sneak peek at the collection before we fly over."

"No problem."

Kurt walked out the room his blue demines sticking tightly to his body and Xavier couldn't help but stare as he left.

He walked over to Kurt's desk; it was black with a glass top but it was hardly visible under all the papers and pictures that was in an organized chaos. He had 3 pictures on his desk; the first of his father, his mother and of him as a toddler, the second of him as he graduated high school with his brother, step-mother and father at his side and the last of him and Xavier side by side as they held their diplomas.

Xavier sat in the large chair and started to scroll down his list of contacts, sending an invitation to Finn, Mercedes, Noah (Puck), Wes and David, Sam, Tina and Mike, Kurt's father and step-mother, Lauren, Quinn, Santana, Artie, Brittney and even one to Rachel Berry each invitation saying that they could invite up to 4 people. Satisfied with his work, Xavier stared at the computer screen and decided that since he still had time he would search up Kurt's name online.

He enjoyed watching Kurt's old performances and when he had found Kurt's performance of 4 minutes, it had been 3 months before the people in the office stopped playing it. He searched him and found a video of the boy singing Candles at a Regional competition in 2011. He had heard Kurt talk about that competition, saying it was one of the few competitions that the Warblers had lost but he never mentioned that he had been the one to sing one of the songs. Intrigued he clicked on it. He watched as a young Kurt stepped away from the group in his blue and red uniform and then followed by slightly shorter curly haired boy as they started to harmonized.

Xavier closed his eyes and let the music surround him. Both voices worked so beautifully together and it made him relax. He opened their eyes and watched as the boys started to sing to each other instead of the audience, he knew instantly that the boy was Blaine. Working on impulse he opened a new window and searched Blaine's name, learning that the boy still lived in New York and was but a mere 20 minutes away from where the fashion show would be held. He sent Blaine the same email he had sent everyone else and closed the tab.

"Maybe this will work out after all."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. So originally I was going to skip the scene when Blaine decides whether or not to go to the fashion show but I sorta liked this scene when I wrote it. Read and review, please! **

* * *

Blaine continued to stare at the newspaper, his ear still stuck to the phone as Dan read the rest of the article out loud.

"'_The brilliant, 28 year old who went to France over 10 years ago has decided to make a début in the bright city of New York on October 11h__th__' _That's 3 days from now guys _'We have been informed by Mr. Xavier Galavez – the designer's infamous assistant and best friend – that Mr. Hummel's new collection is his best work yet. But don't take our word for it ladies and gentlemen tickets for the show will be sold from October 8__th__ at 10:30am to October 10__th__ at 7:00 pm and reservations can be made any time before that. Mr. Hummel has promised to be there to talk to curious patrons about his inspiration and rapidly increasing success. The young and dashing designer is rumored to be quite the ladies man and this writer cannot wait to see the distinguished young man in his territory._'"

"Who's Xavier?" Mandy asked.

"Probably someone he met in collage dear." Andrew sounded worried.

"So… Are we going?" Dan asked, he seemed to be the most excited about the designer's arrival.

"I don't know…Would he even want to see me?" Blaine sighed "I wouldn't want to ruin his day."

"Blaine. This is what you've been waiting for, for ten years; he's finally come back to America! You have to see him! Even if it doesn't turn out the way you want it to, it'll still provide the closure you've needed." Dan spoke clearly, and if Blaine didn't know him any better he would say that it sounded rehearsed.

"So we're going?" Mandy asked excitedly.

"Blaine? Blaine? Blaine!" Andrew screamed over the phone.

"Yeah! I'm here. I don't know guys. Give me time to think about it."

"Tickets go on sale today, Blaine. You have until 10:30 to think about it. After that you can be sure that the tickets to the show will be sold out."

"Yeah… I know. I call you guys from work and give you the details, kay?"

They said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. Blaine realized he'd been staring at Kurt's name for a while.

"What am I going to do? What if he doesn't want to see me! I have to set things right. We may not be together anymore but… we can still be friends right?" Even as he said it his chest hurt. He re-read the article and chuckled when he read that Kurt was a notorious ladies man.

"No way he's changed that much." He smiled at his own joke "Maybe I can see him again, Dan's right even if we can't be together maybe this will let me move on."

He finished his coffee and got ready for work. The trip there was uneventful and by the time he had arrived to work it was already 10:15. He stared at the slip of paper on which he had written the phone number to order the tickets.

"Charlotte!" He called. A small, thin blond walked in, she wore big rimmed glasses and had pale skin that made her look almost sickly, she was only 23 but she was very efficient and loyal besides being smarter than most of the lawyers that worked at the firm.

"Yes Mr. Anderson?"

"I need you to call this number and buy 4 tickets under my name. If they say you can't buy the tickets yet then just reserve them." He handed the girl the slip of paper.

"Yes Mr. Anderson." She walked out quickly. Blaine tapped on his desk and started to look at the papers on his hand, a smile on his face as he realized that he would see Kurt again.

"Mr. Anderson? I called the number and they said that the tickets had already been sold out. They said that by 9 o'clock all available tickets had been reserved and when I asked if there was some other way to get tickets they said that the only way to get into the show now was to speak to Mr. Hummel himself." The girl spoke in a quiet voice seeing as Blaine got paler with her every word.

"Okay…yes, that'll be… that'll be fine. Please check my e-mails and get me some coffee." Blaine cursed mentally as his voice cracked.

"Yes sir." She walked out and Blaine let his head drop into his hands as he reached for the phone. Charlotte came running back into the room as he began dialing Dan's number.

"Mr. Anderson! Mr. Xavier, Kurt Hummel's assistant, sent you a private invitation to Mr. Hummel's fashion show!" This was the loudest she had been in her 3 years working for him but all he could do was look shocked as he processed the news. He could go… he would see Kurt again. A smile crept back into his face and he stood from his seat and ran and hugged Charlotte not realizing what he was doing until she gave a shocked squeak but not really caring as he pulled back and held her at arm's length.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" At that moment he realized something. He had been devastated when he realized he would never see Kurt again and now that he could, he wouldn't give him up. Things were going to be okay. He was going to make them okay.

Charlotte who was still a bit frazzled from the cough blushed scarlet red and smiled.

"It's what I'm here for sir."

He smiled back and let her go. "Can you please get Dan Hepther on the phone?" He still had on a dorky grin as she walked out.

"Mr. Hepther is on line 3 sir!" She called from outside.

"Dan! Dan! Guess what!" Blaine realized he sounded like a hyperactive 5 year old but he couldn't contain himself.

"Wait this really Blaine?" He could hear Dan's smile across the phone.

"Yes! But guess what happened? Actually you'll probably guess wrong so I'll tell you! I had Charlotte call to book the tickets and they were sold out s-"

"Wait. That's bad! Why do you sound happy?"

"I haven't gotten to the good news yet! So then I sent her to check my e-mail and that Xavier guy, from the article, sent me a private invitation!"

"That's great Blaine." He sounded less than thrilled.

"What's wrong Dan?"

"Well, you getting a private invitation is awesome and all, but now I can't go!" He whined over the phone. Blaine laughed.

"Charlotte? Does the invitation say if I'm allowed to take anyone?"

"Yes sir. You are allowed to bring up to 4 people with you."

"Hey Dan, it looks like you can go after all. I can take 4 people with me."

"Really? Awesome! Mandy and Andrew are going too right?"

"Of course, Mandy would kill me if I didn't take her and Andrew would kill me for taking Mandy and not him."

Dan laughed and then became quiet.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to try to get him back."

"Why the sudden change?"

"When Charlotte told me that the tickets were sold out and I realized I wouldn't be able to see him it brought me back to the day I found out he left. I can't go through that again. I… I love him too much. When I found out that I would see him I couldn't contain myself, I actually ran over and hugged Charlotte when she told me" he chuckled "I actually think she's scared of me now."

Dan laughed. "I'm glad for you Blaine and I'll support you 'till the end."

"Thanks Danny. Listen, I'll talk to you later, I have a meeting upstairs in 20 minutes, can you please tell Mandy and Andrew the news?"

"Sure, no problem. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

Blaine hung up the phone and smiled to himself.

"Just wait Kurt, We'll be together again."

* * *

**What did you guys think? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys, I've had a lot of work lately. Tell me what you think. Who do you want to see in the next chapter?**

* * *

It had been 2 days since Xavier announced that they'd be going to New York City. Kurt understood that he was going to go to the place that he had avoided like a plague but he had spent the last two days getting the last outfits together and keeping the press at bay that he hardly had enough time to truly think about it. He had had a small pre-view of the collection that only his friends had been allowed to attend. They had given him wonderful feedback and were awed when he unveiled the last – and most important – part of the show. He had been nervous at first but after a lot of mental preparation and Xavier's praise he deemed the designs good enough to present.

After 2 hours of packing they rushed to the airport, tickets in their hand and out of breath. His flight left at 12 in the afternoon and his team had gone ahead of him so he sat next to Xavier in first class. They chatted and like always Xavier reassured him that everyone would love his designs and that he would be fine. Six hours later they had arrived at New York.

"Did everyone confirm that they were coming?" Kurt asked as they picked up their luggage.

"Yup everyone confirmed. Rachel almost didn't make it because she had a callback but she rescheduled and called yesterday to confirm. Hey! Why is it 1? It was like a six hour flight!" Kurt chuckled.

"There's a six hour time difference, remember? When we left France it was 6 am here and loading and picking up the bags takes about an hour. Hey did you reserve a hotel?"

"Oh! That's why! Yeah I made reservations in 'The Mark Hotel'" The moved his hands in a mock headline as they got into the cab that was waiting for them.

"Great! Where is the team staying?"

"The Pierre Hotel. Hey, do you want to make our way to where they're setting up the fashion show? It should be done by now, so it might be nice to see it before it's filled with people."

"Don't change the subject Xavier! Why are they so far away?" He wanted to laugh at Xavier's pout but kept his face stern.

"Because…Because I didn't think you'd want us all to be together! We see each other all the time! I thought you'd want a break from everyone."

"Don't be silly Xavier, you know I get along with everyone on the team. What's the real reason?"

"Ahhh, I just didn't want Alonso to be there! And wipe the smirk off your face Kurt! I know that you knew why I put them in a different hotel." He leaned back into his seat, crossed his arms and pouted.

"I know. I just wanted to mess with you." Kurt leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek before they got out of the cab.

They went to the front desk and got their room numbers and their cardkeys. They were right next to each other and Kurt inserted his card and went in, Xavier following close behind.

"I'm not going to get lost; you can go to your room and unpack."

Xavier rolled his eyes. "I know, but I have a surprise for you."

"Yeah? What is it?" He reached out and opened his hand.

"Nope, you have to close your eyes."

Kurt closed his eyes and Xavier ran to the closet door and opened it. "Kay, Kurt come in here."

Kurt walked into the bedroom not looking at Xavier. "Why are there two beds?"

"Hey boy, did you miss me?" Mercedes smiled as Kurt gaped at her.

"'Cedes? Oh my god, Cedes you look great! What are you doing here?" He ran up and hugged her.

She laughed "Your assistant thought it'd be fun to surprise you and asked me to come early."

"Thank you so much Xavier!"

"No problem, I'll just let you guys catch up now. Kurt, don't forget you have to get up at 8 tomorrow to get ready for the show."

"No problem, we're probably going to go shopping but we'll be back before 9 if you need me."

"Kay just text me when you're leaving."

"Kay."

Xavier walked out the door before Mercedes spoke.

"Who is that! I mean I know he's your assistant but is there anything else?"

"No, he wants there to be but…. I just can't, not yet. I feel horrible though, he's asked me out a few times and he's one of my best friends, it breaks my heart to turn him down." He sighed and sat down on one of the beds.

"Aw, Kurt it'll be fine. Your relationship with him seems good and he seems like a great person so I'm sure he'll be fine."

"You're right. Now I just need to concentrate on the fashion show. Oh, guess what? All the gleeks are going to be here tomorrow along with Wes and David!"

"That's amazing! I've kept in touch with all of them but I haven't seen them in so long."

"Same here I do know that Rachel is auditioning for various parts, Sam and Artie are software designers or something, Finn and Puck are working with my Dad in the shop, Brittney, Santana and Quinn are all real estate agents and Mike and Tina are dance instructors and Lauren is working in McKinley as one of the coaches."

"None of them ever left Ohio, did they?"

"No, just me and you. What's it like living in LA?"

"Not bad, it's sunny most of the time and I love my job right now, so I'm pretty happy."

"I never thought you'd become a dentist."

"Me either, but after we left high school I started to find it interesting and I pursued it."

They continued to chat and opted out of going shopping to watch old musicals and sing together. After singing "All Star" they plopped down on the beds before they heard a quick knock on the door followed by a crash. They ran to the door only to see a panic-stricken Xavier panting and holding back an energetic Alonso who held his arms open towards his younger brother.

"Brother! I found you! You're probably thrilled to see me and thought your life was a void without me there! I am amazing and it is only natural that you would feel such a strong desire to be near me. Now come into my arms!"

"Kurt! Tell him to leave me alone!" Xavier lowered his arm as Alonso turned to give Kurt a spine-crushing hug.

"Bonjour Kurt! I finally found you guys! I waited for you guys to arrive to the hotel but you never came! Then Jessica – from makeup – told me you guys were staying here." He beamed at Kurt, his green eyes sparkling and his black hair bouncing up and down as he told his story.

"Yeah, Xavier thought that it'd be better that way since we're closer to the site of the show. Hey Alonso, since it's sort of late now why don't you stay in Xavier's room and he'll stay with us?"

"I was hoping to spend time with 'Xavy' but if that's what you want Kurt… then sure!"

Xavier handed over the key and after getting a few things he made his way into Kurt's room.

"Thanks Kurt. I can't believe he came here."

"He just cares for you. I don't get why you don't like him."

Xavier mumbled a complaint and laid down on the couch and soon fell asleep. Mercedes and Kurt soon followed his example and Kurt realized that maybe things would be okay.

* * *

**Mercedes is one of my favorite characters so I felt like she needed to come into the story. Read and Review! Major thanks to: Supermegafoxyawesomehot7 and AnnielovesKlaine who have commented since the beginning. Thanks guys! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Were you guys expecting a Blaine chapter? Yes? So was I, but this came to mind while I was watching rent (it has nothing to do with it).**

***READ THIS!* - I read a Harry Potter story about a month ago and I forgot the title. Just today I've spent 2 hours looking for it. It's a Snape and Harry fanfic. Harry tries to protect Hermione after Draco causes Harry's potion to explode. Harry gets sent back in time to his parent's last year at Hogwarts and decides to stay in the Slytherin house where he goes by the name of Alex Frost. IF ANYONE HAS READ IT AND KNOWS THE TITLE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME. I'M GOING TO GO CRAZY. **

* * *

Xavier, Mercedes and Kurt got out of the black cab at 8:30 and ran to the doors of building where the show was to be held. They pushed the doors open dramatically and more or less posed as Kurt had told them to.

"Okay, I'm here!" Kurt cried and flipped his hair.

The workers who were setting up chairs and fixing lights let out a sigh of relief but otherwise no one but Alonso paid any mind.

"Hey, Kurt why did we do all that?" Mercedes whispered.

Kurt leaned toward her and placed his hand to his cheek so people wouldn't read his lips.

"I'm not sure, but it's something designers do. Or at least that's what happens in a bunch of movies." He smiled at her and waved at Alonso who was waving them over energetically. She giggled at him and then followed him over to meet the team and the models.

The room had a medium sized runway running from the middle of the room to the back of the room where it ended behind silver colored curtains that were placed next to large walls that hid the models that were backstage. White lights hung from the top of the curtains making it look surreal and large lights lined the runway creating a dim barrier of white light between the audience and the models.

They entered the small door that lead backstage. All types of models were being pushed into dressing rooms and shoved into chairs, where 2 or more people would then leap into action, their eyes calculating as they brushed powders and sprayed models' hair with solutions that would keep them looking the same for hours. The models that were ready were told to sit and keep still placing robes over the clothes that they were supposed to feature. Many of them recognized Xavier and guessed that the young man next to him was the famous Kurt Hummel they'd heard so much about. They waved energetically at him as a young woman in jeans and a black t-shirt ran in, her red baseball cap covering her eyes and her short dark blond hair was tied back in a tight pony tail.

"Kurt we have a problem." She said as her pushed her cap up to reveal her honey colored eyes.

"What's wrong Marty?" He frowned at her.

"The male model who is wearing the last piece got sick and is throwing up all over the place. He can't go on stage like that."

"You mean the male model that we got out of luck? He was perfect! No one else has his measurements! What are we going to do?" Kurt was becoming hysterical.

"Someone _does_ have his measurements… but I don't know if that person will…go on." Marty spoke carefully, a somewhat amused look on her face as put her fingers through her belt hoops.

"Tell us who it is Marty! We'll convince them to do the show. Model or not, the show has to go on!" Xavier shook her by the shoulders until her cap fell to the ground.

She wiggled out of his grasp "The only person with the model's measurements…" she leaned down to pick up her cap and place it lightly on her head before staring at Xavier "is you."

"Me? Me! I'm an assistant! I can't go on! Kurt, what are we going to do?" He looked at Kurt his eyes wide.

"Xavier you have to go on! Please! Do it for me! Please, go on!"

"Kurt… I… I…"

"Please Xavier! Please!" Kurt begged.

"Fine! I'll do it for you! But… but you have to walk with me down the runway!"

"Yes! Thank you Xavier! Thank you!" He gave Xavier a chaste kiss before snapping his fingers "Get him ready guys!"

Marty took Xavier's arm and pushed him into the dressing room.

People piled into the room as the time of show got closer. Backstage, most of the models were ready and sipping at the small bottles of water that were provided to them.

"I'm not coming out! Never! You'll have to cancel the show! I can't go on!" Xavier called from the dressing room.

"Oh, come on Xavier! I'm sure you look great!" Kurt yelled through the door. "You're the grand finale! You have to come out! Please!"

Xavier stepped out of the dressing room in black denim that hugged his legs, a thin red shirt covered by a blue sports jacket that hugged his form, his blond hair covering his right eye and the makeup they had forced on him made his blue eyes look piercingly bright.

Kurt gasped "My god Xavier! You look amazing!" He hugged the man lightly "Thank you so much for doing this." He whispered into the older man's ear.

"I sent Mercedes to her seat but I have to go out and present myself now. You have to stay backstage and wait until I announce you and we'll walk out together okay?"

"Okay. Hey, when did you change? You look great!" Xavier took Kurt's hand and spun him around.

Kurt giggled. He was wearing a gray suit that hugged his body tightly and a light purple dress shirt that brought out his skin tone. "Do you like it?" Xavier nodded "Your brother picked it out for me" He gave Xavier a 1000 watt smile and chuckled when Xavier pouted. A man dressed in black walked towards them "Kurt Hummel? You're on in 2 minutes."

"Okay. I have to go. Wait for me and calm down okay?"

"Okay."

Kurt walked out onto the stage, thunderous applause started as he took his place on the sleek, black podium. He turned to wink at Xavier before he started speaking.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the unveiling of my brand new collection!"

* * *

Blaine stood outside of the building where the fashion show was to be held, 4 tickets in hand as he waited for everyone to arrive.

"Blaine! Sorry we're late!" Mandy yelled out, Danny and Andrew running behind her.

"Hurry, the show has already started!" They all ran into the building, showing their tickets and quietly taking a seat near the back of the room.

"Oh my god. There he is." Blaine whispered, unable to tear his eyes away from the man now staring out at the audience. He felt tears start to well up and they threatened to fall as Kurt waved his hands in the same way he always had in Blaine's memory.

"Today I'm going to show you some of pieces I've been working on recently. The first part of the collection is directed to the modern woman." Various women came out and began to walk down the runway. Gasp and cheers were heard from the audience; even Blaine was awestruck by the women as they strutted down the runway. The clothing was beautiful and Kurt swelled with pride as each model received thunderous applause. There were 2 more parts to the collection, each receiving more applause than the last.

"Okay, we're up to the last part of our show. These last designs were inspired by memories of my past, because when I was young I aspired to become a designer and target a younger audience. I wanted to make something that people would wear to go out or hang out with their friends but look amazing doing it. These designs were actually inspired by some people sitting in this room. I decided to premier these in America because recently it's been decided that 'Hummel Designs' is going national!"

People cheered at an earsplitting volume as he continued. "The first design I want to dedicate to all those rising stars" a young woman walked out, her dark brown hair went to her shoulders, she had an open, plaid vest over a white shirt and dark blue denim with light brown boots that matched the vest and went up to her thighs, two small gold stars hanging from her ears and a star shaped hair pin adorning her hair.

"This second design was inspired by a very close friend of mine; Ms. Mercedes Jones!" A tall woman walked wearing a short, colorful dress. Light hues of blue, pink, green and gold were smeared all over the dress and the dress blew out behind her as she walked.

"The next one was inspired by my brother and some of my closest guy friends." A young man walked out wearing black jeans and a red plaid shirt over a white shirt. He smiled at the audience as women cheered him on.

"This one… was inspired by some of the strongest girls I've ever met." A young blond woman walked out her hair tied up in a tight pony tail, she had a red skirt with a matching spaghetti strap shirt, covered by a small white vest that was outlined in black and a white belt with a red and white baguette bag. She reached the end of the runway and turned quickly letting the skirt fan out as people cheered.

"Well, we've almost reached the end of our show, this last design was inspired by some of the most accepting people I've had the pleasure to meet. They took me in when I was in high school and helped me make it this far, so I'd like to dedicate this to Dalton Warblers…" People cheered and waited impatiently as Kurt walked toward the curtain – microphone in his hand – and turned to the audience "and modeling my last design will be my assis… my best friend – Mr. Xavier Galavez!" People cheered as Xavier stepped out onto the runway and held his arm out for Kurt to take. They walked together to the end of the runway as the cheers got louder. Kurt held the mike to his mouth "Please give Mr. Galavez one last round of applause, he made this day possible. Thank you Xavier." Kurt got on his toes and gave Xavier a kiss on the cheek, giggling as the applause started over again, photographers flashed their cameras in his direction and he got bright red.

They walked back together and Kurt got behind the podium as Xavier walked backstage. "Thank you for being here and supporting me everyone. I'll take this time to announce that I'll be staying in New York for 2 more weeks and you can enjoy the reception that will be held in the blue room, I will be joining you in a few minutes and I hope you enjoyed the show. Thank you once more." Kurt walked off stage as people began to stand up.

* * *

"Blaine! Blaine! Come out! He gave him a peck on the cheek, it's not like they started making out on stage!" Dan banged his fist against the door to the stall.

"How do you know it wasn't something else? You saw how red he got! I haven't seen him in ten years but suddenly this guy comes along and tries to steal away my Kurt!" Blaine huffed in annoyance.

"Your Kurt? Listen man, it's like you said, you haven't seen him in 10 years and you're just going to let the opportunity pass because of a relationship that you probably made up in your head? Didn't you say you were going to fight for him? You're doing one hell of a job!"

Blaine sighed "You're right Dan. But… I'm scared. What if he rejects me?"

"Do you really love him Blaine?"

"Yes… So much you can't even begin to understand."

"Then you'll win him back. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but you will because at some point he'll realize that you still love him and that he still loves you."

"You really think so?"

"Most definitely. Now come out and let's go get your man."

Blaine opened the door. "Thanks Danny. You're a great friend." He ran out of the bathroom leaving Dan inside.

"Sometimes… I wish I wasn't" he whispered to no one in particular.

* * *

**So? What did you guys think? I love Danny. Read and review. Also sorry I didn't actually include the people the designs were modeled after but I felt it was obvious (rising star is Rachel and the red piece with the handbag is made after the cheerios). **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, thanks for all the great comments. Remember, the more often you comment the faster I make these. This was going to be the last chapter but I changed my mind. I predict there will be more than 2 more. **

**Finally the moment you've been waiting for (or not) "The Meeting!" *Dum Dum DUUUUUUM!***

* * *

"Hey Xavier are you done changing yet?"

"Give me 10 minutes. You know what? I'll meet you there."

"Okay. Just hurry up. We're probably going to have to do some clean-up regarding our relationship."

Xavier chuckled "That's your problem princess. I'm just going to smile, wave and say 'no comment'"

"Geez, some friend you are. I'll meet you there."

"Okay." Xavier listened as Kurt walked away.

"It's all up to you now Blaine."

* * *

"Kurt!"

"Hey Lady,"

"Hey Kurt!"

"Good job man!"

"Hey bro!"

This was how Kurt was greeted when he walked into the blue room, after Brittney tackled him into a hug.

"Hey guys! It's so nice to see all of you! What did you think of the show?"

"Fantastic! The best design was the one you based on me!" Rachel said.

"Who said he based anything on you, hobbit?" Santana smirked at her "But the red piece near the end was obviously inspired the Cheerios, right Kurt?"

"Yup! I always loved the Cheerios' uniform so that and you three inspired me." He pointed at Quinn, Santana and Brittney who smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

Sam spoke up "The first guy piece you did was also pretty cool, dude."

Puck smirked "I'm guessing you based that one on us glee studs."

"You're as humble as ever Noah. But yes, I based that look on you guys."

"Personally I think the Warbler based look was the best." David said.

"Agreed." Wes chimed in.

"Okay, hold up. Who invited twiddle-Dee and twiddle-Dum?"

"Santana…" Kurt warned.

More and more people came up to Kurt to ask him about his inspiration and he told them the same thing he had told his friends.

"Hey dude, mom and Burt are looking for you." Finn pointed to somewhere in the crowd. Kurt took off running.

"Dad! Carol!" he hugged them "I'm so glad to see you guys."

"Oh Kurt! We're so proud of you! The show was fantastic!" Carol's eyes were brimming with tears.

"Yeah son, everything was great! I'm so glad… to see that you're okay." He hugged his son. "I haven't seen you in 4 years Kurt! You have to come and visit more often." His dad sounded like he wanted to cry, but kept up a strong front.

"I'm sorry dad, I've been busy. In a year I'll be living in New York or at least be coming over often enough, so I'll see you guys often, besi-"

"Kurt!" Kurt's eyes widened

"_No, it's not possible; please tell me I'm hearing things." _He slowly turned around to see Blaine running at him. He didn't think about it and took off running

"_How is this possible? This wasn't supposed to happen! Blaine was supposed to stay out of my life and let me move on. What does he want with me anyway? To tell me that he's moved on? That he's happy for my success and that he hopes I'll be happy?" _Kurt was near the door when 2 strong pairs of arms grabbed him.

"I thought you'd try to run." They both said at the same time. Kurt looked up and saw Xavier and a dark-haired man he'd never seen before.

"Let me go!" he cried as Blaine got closer.

"Kurt! Wait! Please!"

"No! I don't want to talk to you!" by now Kurt was hysterical; Xavier pulled him into his arms and held him, running his hand down his back soothingly.

Blaine got close to Kurt, his eyes showed how hurt he was but he spoke softly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything. I'm sorry about what happened 10 years ago. I was drunk but that doesn't change the fact that I hurt you and I'm sorry I ruined today for you. But I'm not sorry I came, because I needed see you and tell you that I'm sorry."

Kurt kept his face buried in Xavier's chest. "Is that all? I've heard what you had to say." You could hear the sadness in Kurt's voice.

"No. I'm not done yet." Kurt turned his head around to look at Blaine, his eyes were red and he kept his arms wrapped around Xavier's waist.

"I want you to know… I … I want you to know that I haven't stopped loving you!" Kurt gasped "I think about you, everyday, and I go to bed praying I could turn back time and stop myself from committing the worst mistake of my life. The mistake that caused me to lose you. I need you back Kurt, these last ten years have been empty without you. It hurts to think about you because I had you and then I lost you. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I can't let you go. Not again."

Kurt was crying openly now "I… I love you too" he tightened his grip on Xavier. "But… but I'm not ready. I can't be with you… not yet. I'm scared to love you again because I'm plagued by the thought that we'll be separated again." Blaine reached his hand out to touch him and caressed his cheek.

"I'd never dream of pressuring you. Take as long as you want, just remember that I'll wait for you for as long as it takes." Kurt released Xavier,

"Thank you Blaine." Kurt went up to him and hugged him quickly. "Well, I have to get back, everyone is probably wondering where I ran off to."

"Kurt…would you be willing to go on a date with me next week? I know you'll probably be busy this week and you're flying to France in 2 weeks but I was wondering if we could go out sometime before that. If I'm moving too fast just tell me! Um… we could always just go as friends." Kurt chuckled as Blaine turned a light shade of pink.

"Next week will be fine. My flight is leaving on Friday and I'm busy on Wednesday so how about Thursday at noon?"

"Yes, that'd be great!" He watched as Kurt walked away Xavier close behind, and Xavier turned around and gave him two thumbs-up then scurried after Kurt.

"Danny…?"

"Yeah Blaine?"

"Please tell me I didn't dream all that." He sounded dazed as Danny pulled him towards the door.

"Come on let's go get some coffee and plan out your date." Danny rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Oh my god! Oh my god! He asked me out! He asked me out!" Kurt was wide-eyed staring at the mirror in the bathroom.

"Are we repeating everything now?"

"He said he loves me Xavier! He loves me!"

"I know I was there remember?" Xavier said annoyed.

"He's so fantastic. Is it sad that I want things to go back to the way they were? Everything was so great. Maybe now I can move to New York like we always planned. I can't believe he still loves me, it's so –" Xavier cut him off by grabbing his shoulders and pulling him into a kiss.

Xavier pulled away "I've always loved you. I always will. But I know… I know that you love someone else. I want you to be happy… I do, but… it hurts. It hurts to see you smile like that just from seeing him. To see you laugh in the carefree way I always dreamed you would and know that he was the cause of it…not me." Tears were starting to spill from his eyes and he hugged Kurt who looked at him sadly "I've been in love with you since we were in collage together and I hoped that maybe, I could be the one to make you forget about him. I realized though that only he could make you happy so I invited him here. I think that some part of me wished that you'd see him and decide that you needed to move on and I would be there to help you. I'm selfish Kurt, and I love you."

Kurt stroked his back and spoke softly "I love you too. But you know better than anyone else that it's not in the same way. You'll always hold a special place in my heart and I want you to be happy more than anything else, so it breaks my heart… to tell you that I can't be that person for you. I love Blaine; I always have… seeing him here only brought back that love that I tried to forget. He's my past, present and future. I can't live without him and I realize that now. You… you Xavier are my best friend, someone I can never replace, someone I'll always love and someone who I hope will never leave me." He continued to hug Xavier. "All these years you've cared for me and slowly healed me and made me stronger and I can't imagine life without you. Please forgive me."

Xavier sniffled, pulled back again and kissed Kurt again this time the kiss was soft and Kurt kissed back, their tears mingling, both of them knowing that this kiss was Xavier's way of burying his feelings for good. "Thank you." Xavier breathed and Kurt understood and held him while he cried.

Andrew stood in one of the stalls with Mandy; they were both looking through the space between the door and wall at the two men.

"Blaine will want to know this." Andrew whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, so sorry it took a bit longer to update, the notebook I use to write in during school got confiscated after I spent twenty minutes crossing out the same page. Okay, so no one has commented on the Xavier and Kurt moment but what did you guys think about it? It was supposed to be emotional and sort of sad. Did I pull it off? Also spoilers: Dan will not have one of these moments with Blaine but something interesting might happen to him Special ****thanks to **Supermegafoxyawesomehot7** and **WhateverIdk**. **

* * *

Blaine and Dan walked into the coffee shop; Blaine took their bags to the small green couch and placed them down before joining Dan at the counter to place his order.

"One Medium D-" Dan cut him off.

"I already ordered it, dummy. Do you want to split a cookie?"

"You know my coffee order?" Blaine asked.

"Sure, it's a medium drip with 2 sugars. Miss, can I also get one of those pumpkin themed sugar cookies, please?" Dan turned to the girl making their coffees before Blaine could ask any more.

They both made their way back to the couch coffees in their hands and the cookie in a small paper bag.

Dan stared at his caramel macchiato before sipping at it and letting the sweet liquid run down his throat.

"So, what are you going to do for the date?"

"I have no idea." Blaine gripped his hair, pulling on his curls slightly so that when he let go they bounced back into place.

"Well what did you do in your old dates?" Dan pulled out the cookie and took a small bite before holding it out to Blaine. Blaine took the cookie from Dan's hand and took a place from the same place Dan did.

"You do realize that by taking a bite from the same place I did you're probably in taking 500 or more germs?"

""Well" Blaine said in between bites "I figure that we've known each other for 10 years therefore shared many germs and seeing as every time I have a Peach-mango vitamin water you feel the need to drink half of it, that it wouldn't matter so much."

"When you make a point do you try to be over the top at it or is it a lawyer thing?" Dan said snatching the cookie out of Blaine's hand.

"I think it's a bit of both, 'over the top' isn't a new way of describing me you know."

"Oh, trust me I know. So tell me about you old dates."

"Well on the first date we did the whole 'dinner and a movie' then we went on to more adventurous stuff. I always had fun getting Kurt out of his comfort zone." Blaine smiled at the memory.

"Well there you go! Try doing that again, he's been in France as a designer these past few years so there's got to be some fun stuff in New York that he's never even thought of trying. Dinner is a must of course, I'll let you figure that out by yourself but you have to follow that up with something fun. Hey! How about taking him to that new dance club? They have a new theme every week, just find out what it is and tell Kurt what to wear but don't tell him where you're going."

"Got it! We have to figure out what we're going to do until dinner, I am picking him up at noon, remember?"

"Yeah, I know. It has to be something fun but you have to have a chance to talk to him and reme-"

"Blaine!" Mandy and Andrew burst into the coffee shop their hair was wind-swept and their coats were wrapped around them but not buttoned despite the cold weather. They were both out of breath and they leaned against each other when the reach Dan and Blaine.

"We were wondering where you were. What happened?" Dan asked the couple.

"Xavier...bathroom...loves...Kurt" Mandy panted.

"What? Andrew what happened?"

Andrew took a few breaths to calm down "Mandy was coming with me to the bathroom to look for you guys, then we heard Kurt and Xavier coming and we sort of freaked out - even though he doesn't know who we are - so we ran into the bathroom and hid in a stall. We heard them come in and Kurt was talking about how you asked him out - congratulations by the way - and Xavier got angry and kissed him! Kurt was really shocked as Xavier confessed to him, that guy has got to be really cool to have put it all out there like that, even I wanted to go out and hug him. Kurt turned him down though and it seems like this isn't the first time Kurt's done that. Things got really sentimental after that, even Mandy started crying and they left when people started to come in."

"He kissed him?" Blaine asked incredulously.

"That's all you got from the story? Yes. He kissed him but Kurt turned him down! That means he still loves you! He loves you enough to turn down his best friend, the guy who's been with him for the past 10 years! That's got to count for something!" Andrew looked at Blaine sternly.

"Yeah Blainy! Also he said that you were his 'pa-' ow!" Mandy glared at Andrew who had stepped on her foot harshly.

"I'm his 'pa'?" Blaine looked at Andrew.

"No she didn't say that, she said you're his ...partner! Yeah! You're his partner! That's got to be some random French lingo for date or something. You guys are going out next week right? What are you planning doing?"

"Well after dinner Dan suggested that I take him to the new dance club that opened up."

"you mean 'Nova'? That place is awesome! We went there a few days ago. Most of the music is 'top 40' stuff, so you should be well acquainted Blaine." Andrew raised an eyebrow mockingly at his curly-haired friend.

Blaine huffed "Anyway, we have to think of something to do before dinner, which is probably going to be at 6:30 or 7:00 if we're going to go to the club." They all frowned and looked down, to brainstorm ideas.

"I got it!" Mandy squealed in delight "How about taking him skating in Rockefeller Center? That kills 2 to 3 hours and then half an hour to get to the restaurant and before that you'll just have to wing it! There's plenty to do around 50th street so you should have no problem."

They all stared at her before Dan said "That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea, good job Manatee. So, how about it Blaine?"

"Yeah… it sounds good!" Blaine stared at his watch "Oh no! I'm late for a meeting with a new client! I'll talk to you guys about it later!"

The trio watched their friend leave the shop before Dan turned to Andrew "His 'partner'? That's the best you could come up with? We're lucky Blaine is so dense, otherwise he would've noticed. So what did the infamous Kurt Hummel say about Blaine that you didn't want him to hear?" Dan smirked at his brother-in-law's shocked expression.

Mandy broke the silence "He said Blaine was his past, present and future! It was so cute! I don't get why you didn't want to tell him Andrew. He would've been so happy!"

Dan spoke before Andrew could "No, Andy is right. You shouldn't tell him. For one, it wouldn't be fair to Kurt and for another Blaine still has to prove himself, if not to Kurt then to himself."

They all looked down again, thinking about their friend. Andrew looked up after a few seconds and whispered "You still love him, don't you Danny?"

"…Yeah…" He sighed "but I'm not going to fight for him, or confess to him for that matter. He loves someone else and… I'm not brave enough to put myself out there just to get shot down."

"You and Xavier are a lot alike. You both fell in love with your best friend, but care enough for them to move aside…" Mandy said softly as she reached her hand across the table to place it atop her brother's "I hope you both find happiness."

"Thanks Manatee." He smiled at her. "Like him or not, I for one am planning to follow them around on their date, you guys up for it?" Dan smirked at them, anticipating their answer.

"You have to ask?" Andrew smirked back.

"Of course!" Mandy kicked her leg up a bit and caused Dan's coffee to fall over "…sorry?"

* * *

"I knew it!" Mercedes had a smug look on her face as Kurt told his friends about his date with Blaine after the reception was over.

"Cough it up Puckerman!" David called to Puck, who was now mumbling to himself angrily.

"…You guys bet on whether or not he would ask me out?" Kurt stared at them blankly.

Tina spoke up "Sort of, David bet that Blaine and you would get together again when he spotted him running after you. Puck bet that Xavier would want to put a stop to that."

Xavier and Kurt both blushed bright red, something that didn't go unnoticed by the Gleeks or the Warblers.

"Ha! That proves something happened between them! Hand me back the cash David." David glared at Puck before handing him back the money.

Kurt watched out of the corner of his eye as Santana shifted closer to Xavier and whispered something in his ear. Xavier turned bright red before nodding slowly. Santana smirked and patted him on the back before running over to Mercedes. "Hey Wheezy, you owe me fifty!"

"Are you serious?" Mercedes stared at Xavier, who was still blushing then at Kurt before handing Santana two twenty dollar bills and a ten dollar bill.

"Good job Porcelain." Santana winked at him and grabbed his arm. "Hey, now that the show is over how about we have a girl's night out in New York City?"

"I don't know… Xavier and I have a lot of work to do. I really want to finish all the paper work before going back to France."

"Don't worry about it Kurt, it's all standard procedure, I'll have it done in 2 hours." Xavier smiled at him.

"No way Xavier. I can't go out and let you be stuck in the hotel alone, all day. It's not fair."

"Dude don't worry about it, none of us have anything to do since we're here for 2 weeks as well. We'll keep him company until he finishes." Finn assured Kurt.

"And when he's done we'll all go out and do something fun." Puck finished off adding a wink at the end for good measure. Kurt scoffed but smiled at them.

"Thanks guys. We'll probably be back before 8 so we can go out for dinner somewhere. Xavier you can leave the papers in my room after you finish them?" Kurt pulled him close and whispered in his ear "You do not let any of them go into my room and look at my stuff. Okay?"

Xavier smiled but nodded at Kurt.

"Okay, we'll see you guys later." Kurt announced and leaned over to give Xavier a quick peck on the cheek.

Everyone said goodbye and promised to meet each other in front of the hotel later on.

Kurt and the girls walked out of the building and the guys decided to sit in the lobby while Xavier signed a few papers before following him out and boarding the train to the hotel. Once inside the train Xavier sat down near the door, Wes and David sat next to him, Artie's wheelchair was against one of the doors, Finn was directly in front of him followed by Puck, Sam and Mike.

"Okay man, what really happened between Blaine and my step-bro?" Finn looked at Xavier questioningly.

"Yeah, all we know is that they broke up before Kurt decided the college that he was going to." Wes looked at Xavier as well.

"Well, that's more or less it. Apparently Blaine was drunk and hooked up with a different guy." Xavier saw Sam clench their fists and Puck began to glare at him as he continued "Kurt was hurt and in a rage decided to move to France and study design. I fell in love with Kurt freshman year, a bit after we'd become close friends and confessed to him during senior year. He turned me down but it didn't change our relationship. When he started becoming more successful I became Kurt's assistant and it's been going really well since then. After that I confessed a few more times but he shot me down. I knew why he did it too. He couldn't forget Blaine. So I arranged for the show to be held in New York and sent a private invitation to Blaine. As you know when Kurt saw him he ran, but me and another guy caught him before he got to the door. They talked and Blaine apologized for everything, so now they're taking it slow."

He waited for a response from any one of the 7 guys.

"That's pretty cool dude" Puck broke the silence "You gave Kurt up and supported him even after he turned you down."

"Yeah, you even helped them get together again." Artie added.

"We all care for Kurt, so we're thankful that he found someone as nice as you to help him when we weren't around." Sam stared meaningfully at Xavier. "That being said, are you planning on following them around on their date?" His blue eyes were full of mischief.

Xavier smiled back "Of course. What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't? You guys wanna come?"

"Count me in!" Puck and Sam said at the same time.

"I have stuff to do that day and I feel like me being in a wheelchair wouldn't be too inconspicuous."

"Mom and Burt want to see the city that week and they're making me go." Finn pouted and crossed his arms.

"I'll go, it should be fun." Mike said.

"David and I also have something to do that day, sorry. Tell us what happens though."

"Awesome, it'll be more fun to go with people than to go alone. When I figure out what they're going to do I'll call you guys." They got up and exited the train, making their way to the hotel.

They all lounged about Xavier's room, Finn and Puck played the various video games that the hotel had to offer, Wes and David read a bit and everyone else watched a movie while they waited for Xavier to finish the paperwork. Sam walked up to Xavier and put a beer in front of him while holding his own.

"Want one?"

"Sure, thanks. Hey, come with me to drop this off in Kurt's room, and then we can go meet them up for dinner."

"Okay."

Sam picked up Xavier bottle and followed him next door. They were about to open the door when they heard a voice say "-okay can't wait to see you there" followed by a beep.

They walked in and Sam walked over to the phone while Xavier made his way over to Kurt's bedside stand and placed the papers down neatly before walking over to Sam.

"Ready to go?" Xavier said, taking the beer from Sam.

"Wait, listen to this." Sam was smiling and Xavier realized that he looked almost charming when he smiled.

"Hi Kurt, its Blaine. I called to tell you that you're going to need a costume for our date. Don't freak. It doesn't have to be anything extravagant just make sure you can… move in it. Okay, can't wait to see you there."

"Hmm… I got it!" Sam burst out before running over to Kurt's computer.

"Got what? I don't get it!"

"I know where he's planning on taking Kurt! I have a friend who lives in New York, he recently told me about this new dance club that I had to go to. I searched it up before coming here and for the next two weeks you have to come in costume." He opened Google and searched up "Nova, New York".

Xavier leaned over to read _"In the spirit of Halloween Nova is proud to announce that in the two weeks leading up to Halloween full body costumes are required. So all you little monsters, movie stars and menaces, gear up in your sexiest attire and come dance the night away."_

"Sam, you're a genius! Now we know where they're going!"

"Not only that, but we can also move things along a bit."

"How so?" Xavier tilted his head to the side a bit.

"Well, if we let Kurt hear that message he'll probably start freaking out about what to wear and will go with something safe. But let's say he doesn't hear the message."

"Then he won't have a costume and they won't go in.

"That's where we come in." Sam smirked as a look of realization hit Xavier.

"Okay… I get it. Since we'll be tailing them around anyway we can give them the package, right before they have to go to the club so Kurt won't have any other choice to use it!"

"Exactly!" Sam turned back to the screen and cleared the history before shutting it off and walking over to the phone.

"I have to say Sam; I didn't think you were so cunning."

Sam smiled at him before pressing the delete button. "I know."

* * *

After they'd all gotten dinner they decided to return to their hotel but as all the girls (minus Mercedes, who was staying at Kurt's and Xavier who was staying next door to them) entered the train the doors hissed close before the guys could come in.

"We'll meet them at the hotel, no problem. But on to more important matters, 'Cedes and I are going to tail Kurt and Blaine on their date. Who's coming?" Santana announced.

"Artie and I are going out on a date that day…and then we're going to see a movie. So I can't." Brittney looked sad.

"I'll go, I only got to hang out with Kurt a few times before he went to France but we've gotten along pretty well so if this Blaine guy breaks his heart… I'm going to bring the pain." Lauren threatened."

"I'll go too , should be fun." Tina said.

"Since Kurt is a dear friend of mine, I don't want to interfere with his private life. That being said I want details when you guys come back."

"Sure, I'll go but how exactly are we going to follow them around if we don't know where they're going to go?" Quinn asked Santana.

"Don't worry about it; the thing is we're not the only ones that are going to follow them around. Odds are Xavier is too. You saw the way he was drooling over Kurt. We just have to make sure we keep an eye on him and seeing as Mercedes is going to be right next door for the next week and a half that won't be too hard." Santana grinned as she finished her explanation.

They all got up as the doors opened at their stop.

"Plan 'Kurt and Blaine' starts now ladies."

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I love Sam, he's one of my favorite characters and he will appear in the story some more. The next chapter will be the "date chapter" make sure you read the bold and review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm glad people liked and commented on the last chapter and thanks for reviewing! So this is the (first) "date chapter", I hope you guys like it!****  
**

* * *

The past week had gone by relatively well. Blaine had managed to land a new client and was but a few steps away from a promotion. Kurt had met with various important designers and owners of various important companies, all who seemed thrilled to support the young designer who had come to New York. Despite his busy schedule Kurt had managed to join his father, step-mother and brother for a quick dinner and to catch up. On one of his free moments he had suggested that he, Xavier and Mercedes go watch a movie together but Xavier had brushed him off saying that he was busy and Mercedes told him that she had made plans with Santana the day before.

When Thursday came Kurt began to panic. He had obviously chosen his outfit days in advanced and when he had chosen it, it had seemed adequate, but as he put on the gray denims and black shirt he started to panic. Half an hour before his date he still hadn't found anything to wear, he heard a small creak at the door before it slammed shut and he ran to see who had come in. When he got to the door no one was there.

"Hello?" He looked down and saw a bare, black shopping bag next to the door. The bag had a small, white tag attached to the handles. He lifted the bag and looked at the tag that said "Thought you might need this. S & X".

"Who's S & X?" He frowned but opened the bag and gasped as he lifted the clothes out. "They're perfect!"

Blaine looked at his watch again, it was 11:53. He had gotten here ten minutes ago and refused to call Kurt until noon. Every time the elevator dinged he would reflexively look over to see if it was Kurt. He was sure he looked like a wreck no matter how many times Dan, Mandy and Andrew had told him otherwise. He wore black denims with a silver chain that was slung across his hip, a gray t-shirt and a white jacket. He set down a purple shopping bag next to him as he sat down on a leather couch. He sighed as he began tapping out a song with his fingers on the armrest of the couch.

"So hot out of the box  
can we pick up the pace?  
Turn it up, heat it up  
I need to be entertained.  
Push the limit, are you with it?  
Baby don't be afraid  
Imma hurt you real good baby…"

"…laine! Blaine!" Blaine turned around to see Kurt right in front of him. Blaine blushed.

"Hi Kurt, wow, you look great." Kurt was wearing tight, black pants, a white shirt and an olive leather jacket.

Kurt blushed at Blaine sincerity. "Thank you. You do too. So where are we headed?"

"It's a surprise." Blaine smirked when Kurt pouted at him.

Blaine had a taxi outside waiting for them and they took off once they were inside.

"I don't see why you can't tell me where we're going. You're always like this." Kurt crossed his arms over his chest.

Blaine smiled at him "You're as impatient as always." Blaine leaned over and gave Kurt a peck on the cheek as Kurt's cheeks blazed bright red. They talked a bit more about meaningless things, just enjoying each other's presence until the taxi arrived at Rockefeller center.

"Rockefeller? What are we going to do here?"

"You'll see."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him over to the ice-skating rink, after they got their entries and got on the ice something dawned on Blaine. _"I can't skate."__  
_  
Kurt smiled as he took Blaine's hand and they began to skate slowly._ "He forgot that he can't skate." _Blaine felt his feet go out from under him and pulled Kurt on top of him as he fell.

"Ooof!" Blaine felt the air rush out of his lungs as Kurt fell on top of him.

"Blaine…can you skate?" Kurt was still on top of him as he looked down at Blaine who was still blushing profusely.

"No..." _"Oh god, I'm so stupid. He's going to laugh at me!" _

Kurt smiled at him and pushed himself up. "Well then, now is a good time to learn." he stretched his hands out in front of him for Blaine to take.

Kurt took Blaine's hand and they began to move slowly toward the center of the rink.

* * *

"All things considered, he's doing pretty well, don't you think?" Dan turned to Mandy and Andrew. They were seated at a small round table that allowed them to look through a huge window that let them look at the rink.

"Why didn't he tell us that he couldn't skate?" Andrew scrunched his eyebrows together and looked at Dan.

"I really don't think it crossed his mind. I'm guessing that when I mentioned the idea it seemed fun and romantic and he forgot or didn't give much thought to the fact that he would have to skate as well." Dan smiled.

"I think its better this way. They seem pretty happy now." the grouped looked over as Kurt began to tug on Blaine's hand a bit quicker causing Blaine to panic and Kurt to chuckle at him.

"Hey, do you guys have your costumes?"

"Yup!"

"Yes."

"Good, we'll need them if we want to follow them into Nova."

"Hey, isn't that the guy who was on stage with Kurt?" Mandy pointed at a young man twirling in the ice.

Dan chuckled "I guess we weren't the only ones worried about them."

* * *

"Hey, do you think we could slow down a bit?" Sam asked for the 10th time that day. He was holding on to the railing on the side of the rink.

"Oh come on Sammy. The ice is fun!" Xavier added a twirl at the end.

"Yeah dude, don't you know how to skate?" Puck put his hands on his hips and smirked at Sam.

"No! I never learned, ok? Aside from that, I can barely see that's to this cap!" They all had on dark caps that covered their hair.

"We need the caps, I'm sure Kurt will have no problem recognizing a guy with a mohawk, two blondes and me." Mike came back from where the couple was. "They seem pretty happy, Blaine can't skate to save his life and Kurt can skate almost as well as Xavier can."

"Of course he can. I taught him how to skate during sophomore year; we spent almost every day on the ice. I can't begin to tell you how many bruises he got from falling though." Xavier chuckled at the memory.

"Well let's do what we came to do, I'll go in from the left and see how things are going and Mike if you could get closer to see what they're saying it's be great. Xavier you stay with Sam and make sure he doesn't hurt himself." Puck said and began to make his way to the center of the rink.

"Uh, this is awful!" Sam groaned from the side of the rink where he had he hands wrapped around the silver railing.

"Oh, come on. I'll help you." Xavier went over to Sam and wrapped his arm around Sam's waist and let Sam do the same to him.

Sam blushed, "Thanks."

Xavier smiled at him "No problem. Now, just try to take one step at a time." Xavier took a few steps and he felt Sam's arm tighten around his waist as he stepped forward. They continued on like this for more than an hour, both of them falling several times, but they both got up, laughed and continued on their way.

"Xavier look, they're leaving." Xavier looked over at Kurt who had his arm hooked around Blaine's as they made their way to the edge of the rink.

"We should follow them after they get out, just so we don't raise any suspicions." Xavier sighed "I'm going to miss this place though."

"Maybe we can come back before you go back to France." Sam smiled at him.

"That sounds like fun." Xavier smiled back at him.

"Hey, blondies! It's time to go." Puck called over to them.

"Yeah, Blaine and Kurt are leaving." Mike added.

The group made their way to the exit. Xavier turned back to the rink and sighed. Sam took his hand "We'll be back. I promise."

* * *

"I can't believe you don't know where Rockefeller center is! What kind of taxi driver are you?" Santana yelled at the taxi driver.

"I'm sorry! I'm new to this country!" The taxi driver explained.

"Santana, let's just get off here. We can make it to the restaurant before they get there, that way there's no chance of them seeing us when we come in." Quinn sighed.

"Fine. Hey, let us off here." They paid the taxi and got off. Mercedes sighed.

"Well at least Xavier was there, he'll tell us what happened later."

* * *

**What did you guys think? I didn't want the whole date to be in one chapter so I'm splitting it up into two or more chapters (no more than 4 chapters, I promise). Spoilers: some complications may occur in a bit. Read and review! ^_^ **


	9. Chapter 9

**What's up guys! So here is the second part of the date. Tell me what you guys think. This is a really short chapter and sorry for not updating sooner I've been swarmed with tests and haven't been able to write much. **

* * *

"How do you know they're going to come here?" Quinn sighed as the waiter lead them to a table in the back.

"Xavier found out Blaine's favorite restaurant from David and Wes and wrote it down on a list. Next to that was a list of costumes, which is why we had to bring these." Mercedes held up the black bag that held her costume.

"Did you see Kurt's costume?" Santana smirked.

"No, but I'm sure we'll see it later on."

"Ladies, are you ready to order?" The waiter smiled at them.

"Guys, here they come!" Lauren hissed as she held up the menu to hide her face and everyone followed suit.

* * *

"This is my favorite restaurant, I hope you like it."

"Everything smells great, I'm sure I'll love it." He smiled at Blaine.

"We didn't really get to talk before. How are you?"

"I'm fine, I miss America and I'm glad to be coming back. I have just signed to various designers who have agreed to help me rise to my full potential."

"I'm glad for you. Will you be living in New York when you come back?"

"Um… excuse me." A young man came up to the table, he had messy black hair and his eyes were bright green. "Are you Mr. Kurt Hummel?" He bit his lip and looked down.

Kurt smiled at him "Yes, yes I am. You are?"

"My name is Luke. I love your work… Do you have any words of wisdom for a young designer?

Kurt grabbed the young man's hands. "Believe in yourself no matter how hard things get and absorb from everything. It doesn't matter how small the detail everything is important and when things get hard just think of the people who will someday be wearing what you made."

The boy's eyes lit up and he smiled at Kurt "Thank you Mr. Hummel" and shook Kurt's hand before he left.

Kurt turned to Blaine who was staring at him intently. "What?"

"…You know I love you, right?"

Kurt blushed "Yes, I know. I love you too." Kurt blushed a darker shade of red as the words left his mouth. They ordered their food and continued to talk during their date, be it about their lives, their job and the people they had met.

"Hey Xavier is it time yet?" Sam whispered to Xavier.

"Time for what?" Puck glared at them. He had noticed that Xavier and Sam had been spending a lot of time together.

"It's time to give Kurt his costume." Xavier grinned at Puck and Mike before getting up with Sam and ran to the restroom.

They came out 5 minutes later, both of them wearing black wigs and colored contacts so their faces were almost unrecognizable. They were wearing the waiter's uniforms as they made their way to the table where Blaine and Kurt were sitting.

"Are you Mr. Kurt Hummel?" Sam asked.

"Yes… I am."

"We were sent to give you this package." Xavier handed Kurt a black bag that was identical to the one that had been at his door earlier that day. Xavier and Sam walked away.

"Who's it from?"

Kurt read the white tag "_'Thought you could use this. – S & X'_"

"Who's S and X?"

"I have no idea, but they're sort of like my fairy godmothers." Blaine quirked an eyebrow at him and Kurt smiled.

"I'll explain later." He opened the bag "More clothes…" he murmured to himself then looked up at Blaine "what are we doing after this?"

"Oh! We have to change before we go to where I planned. You did bring a costume right?"

Kurt furrowed his brow "Yeah… I do". He closed the bag again and decided to finish his food before he would don the clothes in the bag.

* * *

**Okay! So that was the second part of the date. I didn't really want too much to happen in this chapter except for the arrival of the bag (tell me what costume you want to see Kurt and Blaine in! I already have them in my mind but I want to hear what you guys have in mind). READ AND REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been working on a Harry Potter story (called "Finding Love in Time" if you wanted to see that). So here is the new chapter!**

"Hey Xavier and Sam, are you coming out anytime soon?" Puck was banging on the door of the restroom located across the street from Nova. Various people were coming in and out; either getting in or out of their costumes.

"Yeah, we're coming!" Xavier called from inside. Puck and Mike had already changed into their costumes, as requested by Xavier they were as inconspicuous as possible. Puck was clad in black and held his ninja mask in his hand; he had a black belt that he hung 2 fake sai from. Mike was dressing in black leather with a yellow X outline on the front and he had on realistic looking Scott Chitwood glasses. Xavier and Sam walked out of the bathroom; both of them with black sunglasses, black tuxedos and fake, silver guns.

"You guys look pretty badass, but what up with the matching outfits?" Puck smirked at the two men who had already become pretty close.

"Well, when we went to buy Kurt's costume the lady who was working there found these for us and we decided to buy them." Xavier reached over and moved some hair out of Sam's eyes.

"Thanks" Sam rubbed his hands together "well, let's get going Blaine and Kurt should be arriving at Nova any second.

* * *

"So what exactly are you supposed to be?"

"A bitch, what does it look like?" Santana had on two pointed dog ears and a small black tail.

"Yeah, okay but where does the short red skirt come in?" Mercedes was wearing a short white dress with a black and red corset, topped off with long black boots, a pirate hat and a red feather. Tina was dressed in her favorite lady vampire clothes.

"Oh please, she just wanted an excuse to wear animal ears." Lauren was wearing a cop outfit and was fixing her hat when Quinn walked out of the bathroom. She wore a black cloth mask and a black and gold sombrero. A matching black and gold corset wrapped around a white blouse and ended with a black skirt, fishnets, black leather boots and a silver sword that hung from her side for a convincing female Zorro.

"Wow Quinn, you went all out."

"Thanks, I figure that even though we're spying on Kurt we should have some fun. You know?"

"You're right, but we should hurry up because I think I just saw Blaine go in."

* * *

Blaine stood outside of Nova, he heard the music blaring from inside and saw the huge line of people outside up, what he didn't see was Kurt. Blaine stared at his watch again. Kurt was supposed to meet him here 3 minutes ago.

"Blaine!" Blaine turned and saw Kurt running to him. He was wearing a white dress shirt that he'd left half way unbuttoned to revel silver body glitter, the shirt was attached to two small angel wings, he wore low rise black pants and a swirled black tattoo circled his right eye. Blaine had gotten an eyeful of him by the time Kurt reached him at the door.

"Sorry I'm late; this all took a while to put on luckily the instructions were very clear." Kurt saw Blaine gaping at him and smiled. "Wow, you look great Blaine!"

Blaine was wearing a Phantom of the Opera costume, his hair was slicked back and he wore a red cape over the black suit with a white mask to finish it off.

"Y-you do too…" Blaine cursed at himself for stuttering and held his arm out for Kurt to take. "Shall we go in?"

When Kurt when in his mouth fell open, everywhere people were in costumes of all kinds, people were laughing, drinking, lights were blind people and others danced their troubles away to the music that was blaring from every speaker.

"Kurt, I'm going to go get us a drink I'll be right back."

"Sure, I'll be around here." Kurt watched as Blaine walked away and began swaying to the music until someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, wanna dance?" A guy around his age had his hand stretched out at him; Kurt smiled when he saw the two small horns that sprouted from his black hair and the small leather devil wings that were attached to his black shirt.

"Sorry, but my date should be back any second."

"Come on, it's one dance, we'll even stay here so he can find you when we're done. Okay?" The boy's blue eyes sparkled with mischief and Kurt found himself unable to say no.

"Sure" Kurt took his hand right as the next song started.

_It's been a while__  
__I know I shouldn't have kept you waiting__  
__But I'm here now_

_I know it's been a while__  
__But I'm glad you came__  
__And I've been thinking 'bout__  
__How you say my name__  
__You got my body spinning__  
__Like a hurricane__  
__And it feels like _

_You got me going insane__  
__And I can't get enough__  
__So let me get it up_

Kurt continued to stare at the boy's blue eyes; finding them almost hypnotic but familiar. Kurt moved in closer and the boy mirrored his moves, both of them dancing in sync.

"What's your name?" The boy took Kurt's hand and turned him around quickly before wrapping him arms around him and whispering in his ear "Dan."

Kurt shivered and they kept dancing.

_Let me break the ice__  
__Allow me to get you right__  
__Let you warm up to me__  
__Baby I can make you feel__  
__Let me break the ice__  
__Allow me to get you right__  
__Let you warm up to me__  
__Baby I can make you feel__  
_

People began to stop dancing and watched both boys moving with each other. Mirroring each other perfectly and it brought them a sense of jealousy as men and women drooled at the sight of both boys dancing. Dan placed his hands on Kurt's waist and brought them closer and smirking when Kurt gasped quietly.

_So are you warming up yet?_

_You got me hypnotised__  
__I never felt this way__  
__You got my heart beating like an 808__  
__Can you rise to the occasion?__  
__I'm patiently waiting__  
__Cause it's getting late__  
__And I can't get enough__  
__So let me get it up_

_Ooh, looks like we're alone now__  
__You ain't gotta be scared__  
__We're grown now__  
__I'm a hit defrost on you__  
__Let's get it blazin'__  
__We can turn the heat up if you wanna__  
__Turn the lights down low if you wanna__  
__Just wanna move you__  
__But you're frozen__  
__That's what I'm saying__  
_

All eyes were glued on the two buys as they danced.

"What is he doing?" Andrew hissed at Mandy.

"He's trying to provoke a reaction from Blaine… and it's working. Look over there."

Mandy pointed across the dance floor where Blaine was glaring at Dan.

"Damn, he looks pissed. Dan better get the hell out of there before Blaine gets to him."

_Let me break the ice__  
__Allow me to get you right__  
__Let you warm up to me__  
__Baby I can make you feel__  
__Let me break the ice__  
__Allow me to get you right__  
__Let you warm up to me__  
__Baby I can make you feel__  
__Hot (more)__  
__  
_Dan and Kurt looked at each other as the music faded away and people began clapping.

"Thanks for the dance. I'll catch you later." He gave Kurt a peck on the cheek as people continue clapping and catcalling and walked away.

Kurt touched his cheek and smiled to himself "Hmmm… interesting guy."

"Kurt." Blaine walked out of the crowd that was beginning to disperse. His lips were pressed together in a thin line and Kurt could tell he was gripping the empty glass in a way that could not be comfortable.

"Hey Blaine… did you like my dancing?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, you were great." Blaine said uninterested as he moved closer to Kurt.

"Thanks, so did you bring me anything to drink?" Kurt took a step back.

"No sorry, yours fell. Let's go get you a new one." Kurt noticed that Blaine slurred his last two words and flinched when Blaine wrapped his hand around his wrist.

When they got to the bar Blaine sat down on the stool and motion for Kurt to sit beside him.

"Can I get a coke please? " Kurt smiled at the bartender.

"A beer for me." The bartender placed the drinks in front of them. A few moments of silence passed.

"I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Kurt stood up and began walking towards the men's room until he felt some grab his hand. .

"Hey, fancy seeing you again." Dan winked at him.

"Hi! Yeah, I didn't think I would see you again."

"Is that your date?" Dan nodded over to Blaine who had removed his mask and was drinking his third beer.

"Uh… yeah that's him." Kurt looked down and frowned at the floor.

"Doesn't seem like a very fun guy. Hey, would you want to dance with me again?"

Kurt frowned "I liked dancing with you before but I don't think my date would like it very much."

"Come on. I haven't been able to dance like that with anyone in a long time."

Kurt smiled at him "Ok, let's go." Kurt smirked as the new song came on.

_Red One_  
_Konvict_  
_Gaga_

"Can you dance to Gaga?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm sure I can keep up with you."

_I've had a little bit too much_  
_All of the people start to rush._  
_Start to rush babe._  
_A dizzy twister dance_  
_Can't find my drink or man._  
_Where are my keys, I lost my phone._  
_What's going on on the floor?_  
_I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore._  
_Keep it cool what's the name of this club?_  
_I can't remember but it's alright, alright._

This time Kurt took charge by moving closer to Dan, whose eyes did not come off the lithe boy. "Whats your name?" Kurt smirked at him.

_Just dance. Gonna be okay._  
_Da-doo-doo-doo_  
_Just dance. Spin that record babe._  
_Da-doo-doo-doo_  
_Just dance. Gonna be okay._  
_Duh-duh-duh-duh_  
_Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance._

Again people began to create a circle around the dancing boys; watching them move against each other. Lights shot out everywhere and the music was deafening as they moved to the music

_When I come through on the dance floor checking out that catalogue.  
Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw._

_And I ain't gonna' give it up, steady tryna pick it up like a call_  
_I'm gonna hit it, I'm gonna hit it and flex and do it until tomorrow, yeah_  
_Shorty i can see that you got so much energy_  
_The way you twirling up them hips round and round_  
_There's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me_  
_In the meantime stay, let me watch you break it down._

Dan started to take control again swaying Kurt to his will and matching his dance step for step.

_Go. Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle  
I got it, just stay close enough to get it  
Don't slow! Drive it, clean it lysol, bleed it  
Spend the last dough  
(I got it)  
In your Pocko  
(I got it)_

_Just dance. Gonna be okay._  
_Da-doo-doo-doo_  
_Just dance. Spin that record babe._  
_Da-doo-doo-doo_  
_Just dance. Gonna be okay._  
_Duh-duh-duh-duh_  
_Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance._

The music ended, their faces separated by two inches "Kurt. My name's Kurt."

People began to clap, Kurt and Dan separated stunned by the attention they'd received yet again. "It was nice to dance with you again Dan, but I have to get back to my date."

"Uh. Kurt? Can... I get your number?" Dan was bright red but determined. "I'd be nice to talk to you again.

Kurt looked shocked but then smiled "Sure."

They exchanged numbers and then Kurt walked over to the bar. When he arrived he couldn't find Blaine.

"Um, excuse me sir" he asked the bartender "have you seen my date?"

"The guy with the white mask? He said he was tired of being treated as a fool and told me to tell you to have fun in Paris."

"Oh... okay. Thank you." Kurt's eyes welled up with tears. He wiped them away and began walking toward the club door. Ten years later and nothing had changed, maybe they just weren't meant to be together.

* * *

**Well, there you go. You didn't think it would all go downhill after they met did you? Tell me what you think! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I'm back! So I'm going to be honest and say that I liked writing this chapter. Tell me what you guys think. Nothing big happens plot-wise but 2 relatively big decisions are made. Tell me what you guys think. **

* * *

Xavier ran out of the taxi and into the hotel, his sun glasses had come off long ago and you could see the worry in his eyes as he ran up the stairs to Kurt's room, with Sam following close behind. Xavier ran up to Kurt's door and used the key he still had to open it. He saw Kurt's winged shirt and pants lying on the couch and he heard a few whimpers from the bedroom.

"Xavier?" He heard Kurt's voice crack and half a second later he was by Kurt's side.

Kurt was lying on the bed in his pajamas, his eyes were red and he had obviously been crying. Xavier gasped.

"Oh Kurt. I'm so sorry." Kurt got up and hugged Xavier tightly, until Xavier sat down and let him put his head on his lap. Sam knelt down in front of Kurt "Kurt if there's anything I can do, just tell me."

"No Sammy, I caused this mess… god I'm the worse!" Kurt buried his face in Xavier's leg, Xavier hooked his arms under Kurt's arms and lifted Kurt up to stare at him.

"No you're not. You made a mistake, but Blaine never gave you a chance to explain. You are not at fault, neither of you are." Xavier stared at him until he say Kurt's eyes well up with tears again and held him against him chest, letting him cry. He saw out of the corner of his eye as Sam scurried to the kitchen, taking off his coat and draping it on a nearby chair. Xavier began to stroke Kurt's back, letting the silky red fabric the boy wore run through his fingers. Over half an hour later Kurt began to quiet down, the muffled sobs becoming quiet whimpers and he lifted his head and looked at Xavier.

"What's that smell?" Xavier raised his head and began to smell blueberries and chocolate, and he heard a small hiss that had not been there before.

"Uh Sammy? What are you doing?" Kurt got up and walked toward the kitchen, before Sam came out with a giant tray, raised at eye level so Kurt was unable to see what was on it.

"Gentlemen, I thought I'd make a snack." He flashed them his traditional goofy smile and lower the tray. In the center was a giant plate stacked with blueberry pancakes, three small plates, small bowls of brown sugar, maple syrup and butter, three mugs of hot chocolate, a can of whipped cream and a larger cup filled with marshmallows. Xavier and Kurt widen there eyes at the amount of food the boy had managed to put together in less than 45 minutes.

"Wow Sam! This is great. But why blueberry pancakes?" Xavier took in the smell of the blueberries as they followed Sam to the couch.

Sam set the tray on the small coffee table "Well this is what I usually make for myself when I feel down, so I thought it might help." Sam sat down followed by Xavier and then Kurt.

Kurt smiled at him warmly before taking a blueberry pancake and placing it on his plate "Thank you Sam."

"What are friends for?"

Kurt took a sip of his hot chocolate and let the warm liquid run down his throat. "Thank you anyway, you and Xavier have been so nice to me today, considering everything that hap... Wait." Kurt's eyes widen "How did you guys know what happened?" Kurt glared at them.

Xavier flushed and Sam looked down at the floor.

"Xavier..." Kurt warned.

"Well, remember the day that Blaine asked you out and you told me to put the work papers on your desk after I was done with them? Well, when we came into the room we noticed you had a message and it was Blaine, he said that you should bring a costume to change into later. So Sam had the idea that we shouldn't tell you about it. So Sam and I went out and picked your costume and ours, so we could follow you into Nova!" Xavier burst out and Sam groaned waiting for Kurt's reply.

Kurt's eyes widened before he burst into a fit of giggles.

"Uh Kurt? Does this mean you're not mad?" Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

Kurt calmed down before answering "No, I'm not mad. I know I should be mad at you guy for meddling but I know you had my best intentions at heart, and the costume and outfit you guys chose for me was amazing, so I'm not mad at you guys."

"Not even that we had Puck and Mike follow you around in the ice rink and then dressed up as waiters to give you the costume?" Sam slapped his hand over Xavier's mouth.

Kurt glared at them. "You did what?" Sam chuckled awkwardly before glancing at the tv.

"Hey, do you guys want to watch Rent?" He prayed that he could distract Kurt. He heard Sam groan around his hand as Kurt's eyes lit up.

"Sure!"

* * *

_No day but today _

_(Another time, another place, another rhythm, a warm embrace)_

_No day but today_

_(Another dance, another way, another chance, another day)_

_No day but today._

Kurt sighed, loving the calming effect the music had on him. Even now music had been a way he would express his feelings but today he felt more like Roger. He had so much he wanted to say but no way to say it.

Kurt looked over at Sam and Xavier. Sam's head was leaned against the back of the couch and Xavier was leaned against his shoulder, their hands touching slightly. Kurt's eyes widened but then he smiled, before running to get his phone and snapping a quick picture of the two sleeping boys. He took the tray to the kitchen,placed the mugs and plates in the sink and began to wash. A few minutes later Sam entered the kitchen, he was still groggy as he looked into the light of the kitchen.

"Kurt? What happened?"

"You guys fell asleep, so I figured I might as well do the dishes." Sam sat down at the small table.

"Listen Kurt, I'm sorry about everything that happened today." Kurt rinsed his hands off and dried them before turning.

"It's not your fault Sam. If anything it's my fault. But thanks to you and Xavier I learned that it's not impossible for me to move on..." He felt the tears well up again "I just need a little more time." Sam stood up and wrapped his arms around him.

"Will you be moving back to France?" Sam whispered into his hair. Kurt pulled back to look at him.

"No. I've been running away from this... from him for far too long. I will get over him... and I'm sure he'll do the same." He smiled at Sam and pulled out of his grasp. "Plus, I wouldn't want to take Xavier away from you just yet."

Sam blushed cherry red. "What are you talking about? He's not... I'm not...even if he was interested in me. Ah, what I saying?" Sam buried his hands in his own hair and tugged at the blond strands.

"Calm down there cowboy. You can't have him just yet. I'll be keeping a close eye on you." Kurt teased him but then became serious "Just promise you'll take care of him when I decide to give him to you."

Sam blushed a darker shade of red but nodded his head slightly and Kurt chuckled before giving him a quick hug.

* * *

**Okay, so what did you guys think? Kurt WILL be trying to move on, so tell me what you think. Read & review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, I have to write a history paper by Thursday and I have a science test on Friday so you won't be hearing from me until the weekend. I hope you like the chapter and thank you so much to everyone who reviews and favorites this story, it means a lot and I love hearing your comments so if you're angry, sad, happy, or worried about something just click the review button and let me know. Special thanks to kurtcoblaine-klainetrain and The Codebreaker. **

* * *

Dan watched as Kurt walked out of Nova and he saw two more people follow him a few minutes later. He had seen as Blaine stormed out the club during their dance, stopping to spare one last sad glance at them. He walked toward the bar when Andrew stopped him, he was bright red and made as if to punch him. Dan closed his eyes but when the blow didn't come he opened one of them and saw Mandy who was holding on to Andrew's arm.

"Mandy?" Mandy released Andrew's arm.

"Dan… what were you thinking? You may have just ruined everything! This was their first date in ten years. Today was going to decide almost everything and you've split them apart! You may have loved Blaine but he didn't choose you, he never even considered you and you know that. Now you've split them apart in spite!" Mandy was screaming at him and people began to stare at them.

"If they love each other so much then they should be able to overcome something like this." Dan glared back at her. "Plus, I did nothing wrong. This was not out of spite. I danced with someone who I found attractive; I see nothing wrong with that."

"You danced with someone who was on a date with your best friend! You did it even though you knew about their relationship." Mandy was yelling by now.

"Damn it, Mandy let it go!" Mandy walked over to him and slapped him hard in the face.

"You better fix this Daniel. You better find Blaine and tell him what you did or I swear to god I'll do it myself." She spun on her heel and stormed out Andrew following close behind.

"….God damn it."

* * *

Blaine stumbled out of the cab, handing the driver a 50 dollar bill and leaving without his change. He stumbled into the lobby, the doorman greeting him as usual but looking worried as Blaine murmured a slurred hello.

Blaine made his way into his apartment and poured himself a cup of wine before sitting down in the couch. He drank the wine quickly and poured himself another glass and sipped at it before taking the glass and throwing it at the door where it shattered and fell in shards.

"…I'm better off without him. I'm glad he'll be going back… I'll never see him again." Blaine removed his mask, feeling the tears that were starting to run down his cheeks.

"Now as the summer fades, I let you slip away…  
You say I'm not your type but… I can make you sway  
It makes you burn to learn you're not the only one…  
I'd let you be if you put down your blazing gun.  
Now you've gone somewhere else faraway  
I don't know… if… I will find you…"

Blaine let himself drift to sleep.

Blaine opened his eyes slowly, he was lifted his head to see that he was in his room. The alarm clock was buzzing loudly the red numbers kept blinking bright red, signaling that he was late for work. He got up quickly only to fall back down on the bed when he felt the room spin around him.

"Don't even think about getting up." A voice called from the kitchen.

"…Dan?"

Dan entered his room with a cup of coffee and handed it to Blaine. "I called your office and told them that you won't be going to work today."

"Thanks Dan…" he sipped on the coffee.

"No problem…. So how are you?"

"I'm fine, it's time to move on." he avoided Dan's gaze.

"That's good… but you'll want to know that I called Kurt today." Dan looked down at the floor.

"You –"

"Xavier picked up and said that they were packing up to go back to France because of all the recent publicity that Kurt has gotten."

Blaine stared at Dan "So he's gone."

"Yup… well sort of, their flight doesn't leave yet, but since you're moving on I guess it doesn't matter anymore."

"Right…" Dan walked to the door before looking back and smirking at Blaine.

"Then I might as well tell you that yesterday I was the one dancing with Kurt."

"What? Why… why would you do that?" Blaine's eyes were wide.

"Mandy, Andrew and I were all following you yesterday. We saw you at the ice rink, the restaurant and the club. After a while I found Kurt so adorable, that I just couldn't stop myself, so I asked him for a dance. He said he didn't want to because he thought his date would mind, but I convinced him that it'd be fine. After you started getting drunk I found him again and figured I'd try to get another dance out of him, he's pretty cute and a great dancer. Since you've decided to move on, you won't mind if I call him for a date later on. Would you?" Dan looked down at his phone before he felt a fist collide with his face and fell to the floor.

"Dan, you ass! You've ruined everything!"

Dan rose quickly "I'm the ass? When you're the one who got so drunk during a date that he could barely walk straight?" Dan felt his cheek throb but ignored it "I showed Kurt a good time! And what did you do? You brute like a petulant child who lost his favorite toy and you know what Blaine? You don't deserve him" Blaine stared at him, his eyes wide. "You're here yelling at me when he's about to board a plane, a plane that won't just take him away from America but away from you."

Blaine fell to the floor on his knees, clutching his head. "Oh god what have I done?"

"I think the better question is 'what will you do?'" Blaine glared at him before turning and grabbing his coat.

"I'll be back." Dan watched as he ran out the door before smiling to himself and clutching his cheek and looking at his phone.

"…I hope you're happy now Manatee."

* * *

**Okay! So what did you guys think? Please read and review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, so I probably failed my history essay BUT I'm back and writing! So here we go. There were a lot of good guesses as to what would happen. Thanks for the reviews everybody! **

* * *

"_Flight 246 to England will be leaving in 10 minutes. Passengers are recommended to begin making their way to Gate 5."_

Kurt and Xavier sat at a table in the airport's Starbucks "Hey Xavier? What flight are we on?" Kurt fingered the strap of his bag.

"We're on 253. It should be boarding in 20 minutes." Xavier frowned as he looked at the long lines of people who were getting ready to board the plane. Kurt sipped at his drink but before long he couldn't stand the silence anymore and slammed his hand on the table and stood up, causing Xavier to stare at him.

"Ok Xavier, what's wrong?" Xavier stared at the obviously fuming boy in front of him before turning his head to the side and pouting.

"What could be wrong? We're going back home right? We'll set up Hummel designs in France and soon you'll release another collection that will take the world by storm." Kurt smiled at his friend.

"Are you upset to be leaving New York?"

"No. Didn't I just say everything was great?" Xavier didn't meet Kurt's gaze.

"Well Xavier, your plan sounds lovely but I don't know how we're going to keep working together if you're going to stay in France when I come back here." Xavier looked at Kurt in shock.

"We're coming back?" Xavier said hopefully.

"I'm not going to keep running. You told me that, remember?" Xavier nodded his head. "Plus, I sort of like it here. Aside from setting up Hummel Designs, Wes and David are going to move to New York and so are Artie and Sam." Xavier turned light pink before mumbling "Yeah, I heard something about that."

Kurt held in his giggles as he watched his friend squirm.

""_Flight 253 to France will be leaving in 10 minutes. Passengers are recommended to begin making their way to Gate 10."_

Xavier got up. "Well that's us better get a move on it."

They made their way to the line. One by one the passengers handed in their passports and plane tickets and began walking down the long glass hallway that led to the plane. Xavier looked around as Kurt handed in his passport for inspection.

Kurt took Xavier's hand. "Don't worry we'll be ba-"

"Wait!" Xavier and Kurt turned around to see a very tired, very red looking Sam running towards them.

When Sam reached them he doubled over to catch his breath.

"Sam! Sam are you okay?" Kurt was rubbing his back until he caught his breath.

"Why are you here Sam?"

"Um… I wanted to say goodbye and to tell you guys how fun it's been to have you guys around. I'm counting the days until you get back. I also came to ask you something Xavier…" Sam turned bright pink "Willyougooutwithme?" Sam more or less shouted, causing people to look at them.

"What?" Xavier's eyes were wide and Kurt was beaming at Sam.

"Will you go out with me?" Various people we beginning to whisper.

"Sir, you're holding up the line." The flight attendant pushed Kurt past the gate and took Xavier's passport and ticket for inspection.

Xavier was bright red and kept looking down. "…Sure."

Sam beamed at him and pulled him into a light hug. "Contact me when you get back to New York. Okay?"

Xavier nodded his head unable to say anything.

"Sir, you may go now." Xavier took his passport and walked through the gate.

Sam watched as they walked away and he waved at them when they both turned around. When they were gone he began walking back, still beaming and began thinking out date plans for Xavier and himself. As we turned the corner he slammed into someone who was running and they both fell on the floor.

Sam rubbed the back of his head as he got up.

"Sam?" Sam looked up and saw Blaine staring at him, his hair was messed up and he looked like death warmed up.

"Blaine? Are you okay?" Sam helped Blaine up. Blaine grabbed Sam by his shoulders.

"Where is Kurt? I... I have to apologize!" Blaine's eyes were crazy and Sam was shocked by the ucually calm boy's expression.

"Dude... Kurt and Xavier already got on the plane for France." Sam watched as the life went out of Blaine's eyes and he released him.

"I... I see. Okay... I'll...I'll see you around Sam." Sam watched Blaine walk away slowly.

"Damn, where are you when I need you Xavier?"

* * *

**What did you guys think? I showed this to my friend (who also reads my stories) and she got mad at me, so what do you guys think? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, so this came to mind as I was doing my English homework. Special thanks to Stacytasia and Mia (who doesn't have an account, so yes they'll probably have a happy ending). **

**Also, yes, I know Sam isn't gay, but this is FANfiction. Kurt isn't 28 and from what I know Blaine doesn't have a friend named Dan. So good luck to Klainebows if you want to find a story that completely sticks to the show. ^_^ **

* * *

Blaine got out of the cab and slowly made his way to the building. The bushes that had looked so green over a week ago, were beginning to die and Blaine saw a small leaf fall off the branch and float down. He made his way to his floor and saw that the door to his apartment was open. When he got to his door he saw a small sign on the door that said "Room, top drawer."

Blaine ran into his room and found a red folder in the once empty drawer. Inside of the folder there was his passport, a plane ticket to Paris, France, a slip of paper that said "216 Rue Desaix, 75015 Paris 15e Arrondissement, France" and a photo of a tall glass building, someone had written on the photo and it said "Happy early birthday. I'm sorry." Blaine's eyes went wide and looked at the plane ticket again only to realize that the flight was due to leave in less than an hour. He turned and noticed the small suitcase that was supposed to be in the back of his closet with a little sign attached "Thought you might need this. –Dan"

Blaine began to stuff clothes into the suitcase and closed the door of his apartment as he left.

* * *

"Paris je t'aime!" Kurt threw his hands in the air as he walked out the airport. It was nighttime by the time the plane landed in Paris.

"Yes. yes, I'm sure Paris loves you too. Now get into the car." Xavier held the door to the company car open as the driver stuffed Kurt's bags into the trunk.

"Xavier you'll such a joy kill-joy." Kurt pouted but got into the car.

"I wonder why the old man wanted us here." Xavier looked out of the tinted windows into the streets.

"Who knows? Hey Sven," Kurt leaned forward "did the boss say anything or look weird when he told you to pick us up and take us home?"

"Sorry Kurt, he looked the same way he always does with me; old and sour." Kurt laughed at the driver's joke and leaned back. They continued to talk for the rest of the ride; Sven filled them in on the current company gossip and told them that the press had been bombarding the company president for news on the both of them.

By the time they reached Kurt and Xavier's building it was already 11:00 pm.

"Kurt I'll be back to pick you two up at 10. The meeting will start at 11:00 but the boss wants a word with the both of you. You'll want to look refreshed for tomorrow, there are rumors about a press conference in the afternoon." Sven emphasized the last part.

"Sure no problem. Thanks for everything Sven." Sven tipped his hat to them and helped them get their bags to the door.

Kurt and Xavier made their way into the ivory colored building walked up to the doorman to receive their keys. They got off on top floor and walked to their apartments which were right next to each other.

"Home sweet home." Kurt muttered as he turned the key to his apartment.

* * *

The alarm clock on Kurt's nightstand buzzed loudly and he heard a heavy pounding on the door. He slowly got up and walked to the door, trying to fix his hair before getting to the door.

"Who is it?" He drawled, still groggy from sleep.

"It's Xavier, open up!" Kurt unlocked the door and let Xavier come in. He was carrying a plastic bag along with his regular work bag and was wearing a gray suit with a red tie. Xavier walked in, put the plastic bag on the table and walked towards Kurt's closet.

"I knew you'd oversleep. Go shower, while I pick out your outfit. We only have half an hour until Sven gets here. I made breakfast to go; coffee and half a bagel with light butter." Kurt muttered a quick thanks as he walked towards the bathroom.

By the time that Sven got to the apartment Kurt had showered and was in blue pinstripe suit, his hair was slightly damp but he would ask Alonso to fix it for him later. They made it to the giant glass building and Kurt followed Xavier in.

The lobby of the building was full of people, it had marble floors that created a great amount of noise in the room, and a medium sized fountain in the middle. The male receptionist waved to them and let them head toward the elevator. They reached the top floor and were greeted by a woman in her mid 40s.

"Hello Mr. Galavez and Mr. Hummel. Mr. Arreaga is waiting for you." She gestered towards the tall, arched, brown doors at the end of the room.

Xavier pushed the door open.

"Ah, the triumphant designer and his lackey return." Xavier turned bright red and stared at the old man was seated behind the large, black desk. His attention was on his computer and he didn't look up as Kurt and Xavier walked into the room. "Have a seat."

"It's very nice to see you again Mr. Arreaga." Kurt said.

"Thank you young man." He looked at them and crossed his arms over his chest. "It seems we have... a problem."

"A problem, sir?" Xavier's eyebrows came together.

"It seems as though you have attracted a lot of attention in the fashion industry Mr. Hummel. Now, that wouldn't be a problem if your life were centered around your work." Kurt tilted his head in confusion and Mr. Arreaga let out a long sigh. "You're on top now, so obviously the press is going to want to tear you down." He pulled a magazine from his desk "Take a look."

"'_The boy that never sleeps goes to the big city.__ We've all heard news of the fresh new designer who's taking the world by storm with his passionate and personal designs, but what is it we don't know about this star on the rise? Everyone who has met the young designer has undoubtedly met his infamously handsome assistant, Xavier Galavez. Rumors of a romantic relationship aren't new and have never been denied by either Kurt Hummel or Xavier. When last asked about their relationship Kurt told the press 'Xavier is one of most important people in the life and has been the one who has kept me sane for a long time.' A few days ago we were lucky enough to receive pictures that showed Hummel vagabonding and being affectionate with another young man in New York City. Who is this mystery man? How will Mr. Galavez react to this? And will this be the end of another fantastic duo?'" _Xavier read.

"This isn't the first one, every since the photos of you and the New Yorker came out on the day of the fashion show, all sorts of rumors and alleged love affairs have been popping up all over the place."

"Listen Frank, I don't know how they got these photos but there is nothing going on with me and Xavier."

"And the New Yorker?"

"We were going out once but that's over."

"Very well. In one hour we will be having a press conference to formally announce the start of 'Kurt Hummel designs' in France and New York. You have until then to decide if how you're going to address the matter. You're dismissed."

* * *

**Well, there you have it! Sorry for not updating this week (or so), I've been having a lot of tests and I'm only writing when I take breaks. Read and review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have a final I'm supposed to be studying for but I got bored and started writing, so here you go! (Read and Review)**

Chapter 14: 

- Blaine finds a ticket to France that Dan left him.

- Xavier and Kurt arrive in France

- Xavier and Kurt find out about all the rumors pertaining their relationship.

* * *

After leaving Mr. Arreaga's office, Xavier and Kurt made their way to the beauty department. They saw people running around with brushes, eyelash curlers and hair accessories. They went to the end of the room and found a glossy black door that someone had painted quotes and names of various designers on. In the corner Kurt saw his name in beautiful red letters and smiled. He knocked on the door three times before he heard a voice call, "Who is it?"

"Kurt and Xavier."

The door flew open to reveal Alonso who instantly attached himself to his brother.

"Brother! My heart fills with joy to see you here!" Xavier tried to push him away but Alonso held on tighter.

"Yeah, yeah. Now release me!" Kurt giggled at their antics and Alonso turned to him.

"Kurt! It's so good to see you here!" Alonso gave him a peck on both cheeks.

"It's good to see you too Alonso. Xavier and I need the team's help. We have a press conference in 45 minutes and we need to be ready."

"I see." Alonso snapped his fingers and people came out of the room. He turned to Marty, the woman who had dressed Xavier up for the fashion show "Marty, you get them some clothes, see if you can get anything from the new collection." He turned to a young man with blond and black hair "Ryan, I need you to get the makeup sets ready, I don't trust the makeup people that the company hired for press conferences, make it look natural." He turned back to Xavier and Kurt "I will be doing your hair of course and after that you should be all set. Now Kurt, your hair will take the longest so you come with me and Xavier you follow Ryan to the room."

* * *

10 minutes before the press conference, Xavier and Kurt left the beauty department, Xavier was in a plain but elegant black suit, with a white dress shirt and a blue silk tie that matched his eyes and Kurt was wearing a dark gray suit, a white dress shirt and a pink tie. Xavier's hair was done so that it feel right above his eyes and Alonso had put in a cream that brought out his natural highlights and Kurt's was tousled in a way he rarely wore it, but it made him look younger and brought more attention to his eyes and face.

They stood outside of the room where the press conference would be held and Xavier looked at him notes "Okay, so remember, 'Hummel Designs' will be setting up office in New York within 2 weeks from now, but it will still be carried out in France. Also remember to mention that you and I will be going back to New York at the end of the week. As for the love rumors... what are you going to say?"

"I'll tell them the truth about Blaine and me... as to the rumors about you and I, I'll leave that to you to decide." Xavier smiled at him and nodded.

"Mr. Hummel? You have 2 minutes." A young woman walked back into the room.

"Okay, well let's go in." As they walked in they sat down at a long table that was facing a sea of reporters, magazine writers and photographers who began blinding them with bright flashes from their cameras.

"Good morning everyone. As you know I'm Kurt Hummel and this is my assistant and best friend Mr. Xavier Galavez. We've agreed to have you all here today to announce that 'Hummel Designs' will be going to New York City." There was a huge uproar of voices and Kurt waited a few second before continuing "We will be setting up an office in New York City, by the end of the week, which will reproduce what we have here. While I will be spending most of my time in New York, we will still continue to work in France and I will be here before and during the launch of every single show. I have recently been able to meet with many designers, company owners and magazine editors and I'm proud to tell you that my designs will be featured in Vogue, Mademoiselle magazine and ELLE magazine." A light round of applause went around the room "Any questions? Yes, miss in the blue cap?"

"Hello, I'm from Numeró magazine. Do you have any ideas about you next collection?" Kurt and Xavier continued answering questions for half an hour and Kurt revealed that the next collection was meant to let New York and Paris coincide.

"Hello Mr. Hummel I'm from Choc Magazine. Would you care to comment on the rumors about you and the dark haired man in New York?" He held up a picture of Blaine and Kurt at the ice-rink and everyone turned to Kurt.

"Ah, yes, I will not tell you his name but he was someone I was dating but we broke up before I came here."

"Why did you break up?"

"No comment." Kurt's face became hard and pale and Xavier placed his hand over his.

"Mr. Galavez, what is your relationship with Mr. Hummel? You seem to be quite close." A young woman gestured toward their hands.

"He's my best friend."

"It seems like a lot more than friendship." Someone called out.

"Well yes, I did love Kurt and he knows that, but he helped me move on. Our relationship will never change, he is and always will be my best friend and that relationship is too valuable to try to change." Kurt smiled at him.

A secretary came up from behind Xavier and whispered something in his ear. Kurt watched as Xavier's eyes went wide and then narrowed. "I'm sorry but I have to leave for a while; Mr. Hummel will still be here to answer your questions and I will try to be back as soon as possible." He got up quickly and walked out.

* * *

Blaine looked around the lobby of the building; the receptionist refused to let him in and had called someone to see if he was allowed him. Blaine heard footsteps echo across the room and looked to see Xavier walked towards him. Xavier was not happy to see him and Blaine could see the anger rolling off of him.

"Hello Blaine. What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Kurt."

"Oh, you mean like the way you talked to him at the club?" Blaine shuddered at Xavier expression but stood his ground.

"Xavier... you know that wasn't my fault." Xavier scoffed "It was all a misunderstanding. The so-called 'Dan' that Kurt met at the club was actually a... a friend of mine that was following me that day. I don't think he actually meant any harm but he took things too far and he didn't tell me about it until the next day. When he told me I rushed to the airport but Sam said you were already gone. When I went back home I found a ticket to Paris and the address of this building, so I came here to try to get Kurt back and see if we could fix all this. Together." Blaine explained and he saw Xavier's expression soften.

Xavier brought his hand to the bridge of his nose "He's just decided to move on, and we've just had a press conference about this." He looked at Blaine "Even if you tell him, he won't listen to you. He's incredibly stubborn."

"Then you tell him! You've known him for 10 years, there has got to be some way you can get through to him, right?"

"I can't guarantee that he'll listen to me either... but I'll try." Blaine smiled at him. "Listen to me Blaine; this is your last chance. Don't mess it up." Blaine nodded solemnly.

"I won't." Blaine and Xavier exchanged cell phone numbers with the promise that Xavier would call Blaine if there were any news.

"Kurt and I are going to go back to New York in 3 days. It'll be then that I'll give you a response." Blaine nodded.

"I'll be in Paris for the rest of the day, call me if you need me." Xavier nodded and Blaine turned and walked out.

"Will this never end?" Xavier shook his head and made his way back to Kurt.

* * *

**Ok! So what did you guys think? I don't want them to get together in France so if they get together it will be in NY. READ AND REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, I'm back (was anyone else pissed about the season finale?) Okay, so I have a lot to cover. School is almost over so I will be writing a lot (unless my dad decides to be mean and force me to do stuff) **

* * *

"And so ladies and gentlemen that concludes our press conference." Xavier walked in as the reporters began to get up and leave. He saw Mr. Arreaga stalking towards him and wanted to hide but stood him ground.

"Where the hell were you? You left Kurt there by himself? You're lucky the boy is fond of you or you'd be out of here in a second." The man jabbed his finger in Xavier's chest and Xavier knew that it'd be red for a while. Mr. Arreaga walked away and Xavier stayed rubbing his chest when he'd been jabbed. Suddenly someone behind him cleared his throat and Xavier turned around to see a very pissed off Kurt staring up at him.

"So? What was so very important that you had to leave me alone with the reporters?" Kurt glared at him.

"... I had a phone call." Xavier looked away and Kurt keep staring at him.

"Well, it can't be helped. Lucky they didn't ask anything that I couldn't answer." He sighed "Come on, let's go to back to the beauty department, I'm sure you want to get that makeup off." Xavier smiled at him gratefully and followed him.

* * *

Xavier and Kurt sat in Kurt's office. In the time they'd been gone it hadn't changed a bit. The desk still held the 3 pictures on his desk; each showing a different stage of Kurt's life. Kurt looked at the picture happily before handing them to Xavier who removed the pictures and wrapped the frames in bubble wrap and placed them in a box with a lot of other delicate things.

"I've always liked this chair" Kurt patted the huge black chair, "But I don't know how I'd take it to New York." Xavier chuckled at him and continued packing up various things.

"Just buy a new chair, god knows you'll have enough money."

"True... but then what will I have to remind me of France?" Kurt pouted.

"Well, do you really want anything? You know this wasn't your first choice." Xavier looked at him meaningfully and Kurt grimaced.

"Of course, I do! This place hold so many memories of us. I can't let them all disappear just because we leave." Xavier smiled at him.

"I think I might have just the thing then, but you have to wait until the day we leave for me to give it to you. Okay?" Kurt frowned at the thought of having to wait but nodded reluctantly. They continued to pack things up while chattering about meaningless things until lunch came.

"Hey Kurt...we never really talked about what happened between you and Blaine." Kurt blinked before swallowing the bite he was chewing.

"What do you want to know?" He acted nonchalant but Xavier saw him tuck one foot behind the other and straighten his posture and knew he was uncomfortable.

"Why did Blaine leave?" Xavier knew the answer but wanted Kurt to say it.

"...I was dancing with this guy named Dan and when we separated Blaine got all crabby... I don't blame him." Kurt sighed "Anyway I went to the bathroom but before I got there I saw Dan again and he asked me to dance. I didn't know we'd receive so much attention and by the time the dance was over Blaine was gone." Kurt let out a huge breath of air as if he'd gotten everything off his chest.

"Do you still like him?" Xavier stared him straight in the eyes and Kurt was shocked at his friend's seriousness.

"Yes... but it won't work. We both messed up our relationship. We've tried it out twice... I don't even think we could be friends at this point." Kurt sighed "but if we could, then I wouldn't mind so much."

"And what if he wanted to get back together with you? Would you accept him?" Xavier knew he was pushing it but everything Kurt said only made him want to try harder to get them back together.

Kurt sighed and tilted his head back so it rested on his chair "No... probably not. It's about as much my fault as it is him and at that point you know that a relationship can't work." He smiled at Xavier "But I doubt that'd ever happen."

Xavier looked down and continued to each his lunch, mulling over the information he'd managed to gather.

* * *

Blaine paced back and forth in his hotel room, his flight didn't leave until later that night and he had nothing to do until then. He grabbed a bag, stuffing a map, phone and ipod in before leaving.

He began to look through his phone for places to eat and found a small cafe that was well known for it's desserts. He ordered a coffee and a Green Tea mille-feuille and enjoyed the welcoming atmosphere. He sat there for a while, ignoring the young women who waved at him and giggled. He was about to leave when a girl in her mid-twenties walked up to her with as magazine in her hand.

"Puis-je avoir votre autographe?"

"I'm sorry, I don't speak French." A man leaned over from a nearby table.

"She said that she wants you autograph." Blaine looked at the man with a confused expression.

"Why?"

"Il veut savoir pourquoi." The girl pointed at the magazine excitedly.

"Vous êtes dans une relation avec Kurt Hummel!" She pushed the magazine towards him and he saw a picture of Kurt and himself on the cover.

"She says, you're in a relationship with Kurt Hummel. Isn't that the young new designer?" Blaine nodded mutely and continued to look at the picture, a warm feeling entering his stomach at seeing the picture of him and Kurt. He smiled at the girl and signed the picture and returned it to her.

"Please tell her thank you." He said to the man and he nodded before translating.

Blaine paid his bill and got up. He decided he'd buy Mandy, Andrew and even Dan some kind of souvenir before he went back home. He'd leave it up to Xavier for now, but when he got back to New York he would talk to Kurt no matter what.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Loved it? Hated it? Didn't care? Give me some feedback! Read and Review! (I've mentioned this before but if you're a Harry Potter fan then you should check out my other story "Finding Love in Time").**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ahhhhh! It's almost over (my heart is breaking)! This is NOT the last chapter, but we're close to the end! I love all of you and you should expect the ending in 1 or two weeks (I don't know whether to make it one or two chapters yet). Thank you for staying with me and don't forget to read and review!**

Chapter 16:

- Xavier begins to question Kurt about the date. He finds out that Kurt still loves Blaine but would be hesitant if Blaine wanted anything to do with him again.

- Blaine goes into a restaurant and is spotted by a girl who recognizes him because she saw a photo of him and Kurt.

- Blaine's resolve is strengthened after meeting the girl and he knows that by the time he goes to New York he has to talk to Kurt and get him back.

* * *

Kurt walked back and forth in his apartment. He had gone home early while Xavier finished up the moving plans from France to New York. He bit his lip and sat down in his old sofa with a deep sigh.

"I need to go out." He said to himself. He changed into a white t-shirt and a pair of black jeans and grabbed a pair of pink sunglasses. He took a post-it from the table and wrote a quick note to Xavier before leaving the apartment and putting the post-it on Xavier's door. He stepped out of the elevator and walked towards the lobby. He stepped towards the door, making sure to walk on the alternating cream colored tiles as opposed to the black ones . As he turned the corner that lead into the lobby he felt something hit his legs with a small "omff!"

He looked down an saw a little pouting girl on the floor glaring up at him. She had fair skin and hazel eyes that had small flecks of gold. Her hair was golden brown and tied up into two curly pigtails, one them clearly higher than the other. She was wearing a navy blue and fuchsia hula hoop dress that reached her knees and shiny black shoes.

"Hey! Watch where you're going! This is a 'Lilttle Marc Jacobs' dress!" She stood up and dusted herself off. She was very short, a bit more than 3 feet tall and she had a slight British accent.

"Sorry little girl." He patted her head and smirked when she pushed her hand away.

"I'm not little! I'm 5 and a half years old!" She put her hands on her hips and looked around for her small purse.

"_A well-dressed little girl._" He began to walk away.

"Wait!" He turned around "Do you know Kurt Hummel? I've heard that he lives here." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What do you want with Kurt Hummel?"

"I need him to help me with something." He frowned and looked at the floor.

"And what would that be?"

"... I want to become a model! I want to model his clothes."

"I see... and how did you get here?" He admired the little girl's attitude.

She pointed towards the lobby. "My dad brought me here. I told him to wait in the lobby." Kurt held his hand out for her to take and she lead him to one of the black sofas in the lobby where her dad was. It was obvious that he was the father, he had the same curly hair, light skin and hazel eyes. He wore thick rimmed black glasses and a black suit. He stood when he saw them approaching.

"Amanda, did you find him?"

"No, daddy but this man lives here so I thought he could help." He looked up at Kurt who released her hand to shake her dad's.

"Kurt Hummel, it's a pleasure to meet you." Amanda gasped and her dad looked shocked.

"David Witte. A pleasure to meet you Mr. Hummel."

"So what can I help you two with?" He smiled brightly at Amanda and sat opposite her dad.

"As I'm sure Amanda has told you, she wants to be a model. The problem is no one is looking for a child model, especially not one as... petite as Amanda. I told her this but she wanted to ask you herself. My wife is a doctor and I'm a writer so I'm able to travel with Amanda more often than her mother is."

Kurt looked at Amanda, she opened her purse and pulled out some pictures.

"My uncle is a professional photographer, he says I have the makings of a model... but no one has ever given me a chance." She said the last part in a small voice and Kurt felt sorry for her.

"I see..." She handed him some of the photos and he had to admit many of them were quite good. The little girl had presence and grace. "Unfortunately, I'm not making any children's clothes at the moment. I don't think I'll be making any at all." He saw the tears well up in Amanda's face as she clutched the rest of the photos.

"...But, I suppose I can make a miniature version of the dress in a new collection." He saw Amanda's eyes light up "You could model it at the next fashion show next to the older model and we'll see how you do. If you're a hit, I'm sure you'll get a lot of attention after that." He winked at her and she stood up and hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He chuckled and patted her head.

"Thank you Mr. Hummel."

"Call me Kurt. Now, Amanda, as one of my models I'm going to need you to work really hard on your modeling. I'll call you in a few months to let you know when the next show will be and when I'll need you to come to New York or anywhere else for a show." He smiled down at her and looked at David.

"And Mr. Witte, we'll discuss Amanda's pay over the phone and the possibility of a contract after the first show. Is that alright?" They both nodded quickly, their curls bouncing up and down. Kurt gave them his number as well as Xavier's number and assured them that he'd contact them in less than 2 months.

"I'll work really hard . Thank you for giving me this chance. I won't mess up." He looked at her little determined face and smiled before bending down and fixing one of her pony tails to match the other. After a quick goodbye Kurt continued out of the building and began walking towards a small restaurant that he visited often. He was about to walk in when someone came out. Kurt heard the bell chime above their heads but for some reason it sounded hollow. Blue eyes stared into hazel ones and Kurt froze.

* * *

"_Shit_." Blaine thought. He cursed himself ten times and continued to look into the eyes of one shocked Kurt Hummel. Kurt stared at him blankly and Blaine noticed that he was waiting for him to make the first move.

"Hi Kurt." Blaine's voice was above a whisper and they continued to stare at each other.

Kurt blinked quickly but fought the urge to rub his eyes "Blaine? What are you doing here?"

"Um... I came here looking for you actually... I didn't really expect to find you until you went back to New York..." Kurt frowned and flinched despite himself but crossed his arms over his chest.

"Do you want to get a cup of coffee... there are some things we need to talk about." Blaine gestured towards the door.

"Oh, so now we should talk?" Kurt couldn't help the bitterness from entering his voice.

"Please, Kurt?" Kurt frowned again but nooded and walked in. They sat at the same table Blaine had been sitting at moments before and Blaine noticed that the girl who had asked him for his autograph gasped when he saw who he entered with.

Kyrt sat down on the chair and crossed his legs. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I need to talk about what happened during our date." Blaine sighed as Kurt motioned for him to continue "We both know that what you did was wrong but I overreacted a bit too an-"

"A little? You blew up over nothing!"

"I'd hardly call what you did 'nothing' Kurt." Blaine glared at Kurt and Kurt squared his jaw.

"All I did was dance! That's all I did!" Kurt threw his hands in the air.

"But not with me, with a random guy you didn't even know." Blaine continued to glare before sighing. He was going at this in a completely incorrect way.

"Fine, I made a mistake. It's not like it matter anymore anyway." Kurt tried to stand up but Blaine grabbed his hand and made him sit back down.

"No, it does matter... because it was a mistake. The guy you danced with? He was actually a friend of mine, who thought he could give the date a push if he made me jealous." Kurt stared at him incredulously and Blaine sighed again.

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know, he's always cared for me and I guess he wanted to make sure our date went well... since he knew how much it meant to me." Blaine stared at Kurt and saw his eyes soften.

"It meant a lot to me too." Kurt whispered and Blaine smiled and tried to lean in to kiss him. Kurt's resolve wavered but he put his hand on Blaine's chest stopping him from getting close. Blaine stared at him, hurt coloring his expression.

"What's wrong?" Kurt sighed before answering.

"Blaine, I love you... and I want to be with you."

"Then why can't you?"

"This relationship has messed both of us up for a long time. I'm finally achieving my dream. I... I can't be distracted, I finally realized that after meeting a determined little girl. I can't give that up, not yet. We have to give each other time. Time to grow and time to think." Blaine nodded slowly.

"How much time?" Kurt gave a hollow laugh and grabbed Blaine's hand.

"One year. That's all I ask for." Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and stood up. He began to make his way to the door when he felt two strong arms turn him and before he knew it Blaine was giving him a desperate, mind-blowing kiss.

When they parted they were panting "One year." Blaine whispered, he was so close that Kurt felt the tickle of his breath. "I'll wait until then." Kurt thanked him and after a quick hug they said goodbye, telling each other that they'd stay in touch even if they weren't together. Kurt began to make his way back to his apartment, he felt the tears welling up in his eyes but couldn't contain the hopeful smile that broke through.

* * *

**How was that? Yes, I'm a horrible person. This chapter made me strangely emotional. How about you guys? READ AND REVIEW! **


	18. Chapter 18

**I was having a moral debate while writing this, which is why it took so long to come out. Again thank you to everyone who review and stayed with me this whole time. Please please review!  
**

Chapter 17:

- Kurt gets bored after going home early and decides to go out into the city.

- As he's about to leave he crashes into a little girl named Amanda who wants to become his model. He takes her on, with the condition that she will have to work hard and become even better than she already is.

- As he's about to enter a small restaurant he sees Blaine and they decide to have coffee together.

-They talk about their date and Blaine tells Kurt about Dan and tells him that he still wants to have a relationship with Kurt. Kurt confesses that he wants the same things but he knows that their relationship usually ends up messing with their heads.

-They decide to wait one year before restarting their relationship, so that Kurt can get settled in New York.

* * *

"Amanda!" Kurt called and the now 6 year old girl came running. Over the past year she had grown another 2 inches and she had cut her hair so that the soft curls would frame her face, something that Kurt had recommended.

"Yeah Kurt?" She held one hand to her forehead in a mock salute and used the other hand to hold on to the small pink robe with silver stars at the bottom, that they had placed on her.

"I need you to go to Alonso and get him to do your hair so that it looks like Maria's" he pointed to the model a few feet away. "Maria you go with her." Amanda lead Maria towards Alonso's section and Kurt watched them go a fond smiled on his face.

"They grow up so fast don't they?" Kurt turned and saw Xavier smirking at him. Kurt smirked back and sat down on a small bench.

"Is everything ready?" Kurt asked holding back a smile.

"Almost, it seems we have a problem. One model hasn't shown up. Someone named 'SX'" Kurt held back laughter and Xavier glared at him.

"Oh they're not missing" He turned to Mandy who was pinning something to a model's hair. "Marty bring out the hostage." At that Mandy gave a wicked smiled and Xavier began to feel nervous. Mandy came back holding Sam, who's arms were pinned behind his back by fuzzy handcuffs and he had a blindfold around his eyes.

"Sam?" Xavier's eyes went wide as he looked at his boyfriend.

"Xavier?" Sam turned his head around widely trying to figure out where Xavier's voice was coming from.

"Kurt what's going on?" Kurt was bursting out in fit of giggles and clutching his sides.

"Well Sam is going to be one of my models, that's why it says S... as for the X... that's you." Xavier's eyes widened and he shook his head violently.

"No. No. Definitely not." Kurt pouted.

"Come on Xavier, please. It's to commemorate that fact that it's been one year since my first show in New York."

"You know hon, maybe we should do it." Xavier looked to Sam who was tied up and bound and yet was still willing to do the show.

He sighed deeply and threw his hands up "Fine... but my conditions from last time stay the same." Kurt beamed and nodded.

"Okay Marty, do your thing." He smiled as Marty began leading them to one of the changing rooms and he began to walk towards the show room. He cracked the back door open just enough so that he could look in and he peered at the people who were filing it, he began to feel nervous again even though he'd done this before.

"Boo!" Kurt was shocked and turned around to see Dan standing there a red rose with a crimson ribbon tied around the long stem and a wide grin on his face at having scared him. Kurt glared at him and hit him in the arm.

"Dan, you jerk!" Dan had properly introduced himself a few weeks after Kurt had come to New York, and eventually Kurt had forgiven him. The two had gotten quite close and they often went out with Mandy and Mercedes, who had decided to transfer to New York a few months ago. Dan was wearing a dark gray suit with a white shirt and a powder pink tie and his hair was arranged as fawxhawk. Dan laughed and grabbed Kurt's arm making sure to keep the rose out of harm's way.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Kurt lower his arms but glared at him "I got here early so I just came up here to wish you luck and give you this." He handed Kurt the rose and smiled at him. Kurt's eyes softened as he looked at the rose and gave Dan a one-armed hug.

"Thanks Dan. To tell you the truth I'm kind of nervous." Dan smiled sympathetically and patted his shoulder.

"You'll be fine. This is your third show right?" Kurt nodded and Dan looked around "Where's Blondie?" Kurt smiled.

"He's in the dressing room. He and Sam are going to be in the show." Dan laughed.

"Well, I should go to my seat before the gang gets here. I'd rather not see your guy friends, they all give me the evil eye every time I see them, especially Puckerman." Dan shuddered and Kurt giggled.

"They're all sort of overprotective of me sometimes." Dan laughed and wished him luck again before heading back.

Amanda came running towards Kurt him. Her hair was straighten so that it reached her shoulders and they had put a bit of pale gold eyeshadow on her so that it made her eyes look brighter and light pink lipstick.

"Kurt! They're looking for you, the show starts in 20 minutes and Marty wants you to change your suit." Kurt sighed but smiled knowing that the chaos would distract him and followed Amanda.

* * *

Xavier sat outside of the dressing room, the clothes that he would be modeling were under a thin white robe. Alonso had done his hair and he had told Marty that he wanted the least amount of makeup as possible. The biggest problem now was Sam.

Xavier stood up and knocked on the door again. "Who is it?" he heard Sam call from the other side.

"Sammy... it's me."

"Xavier? I-I'm not coming out. I thought it over... I don't wanna go up there." Xavier frowned, there was no way he was going to model without Sam.

"Sam come on, was it you who said we should do this?"

"I said that I thought it over!" Xavier sighed.

"I'm sure you looks fine and you can't let me go on stage by myself."

"I don't know how to model! You've modeled before!" Came the muffled voice.

Xavier sighed loudly and reached up to grab his hair but realized that if he messed it up he'd be forced to go back to his brother. He felt a small hand grip his shoulder and turned to see Kurt with Amanda.

"He's not coming out." Kurt waved Xavier to the side and walked up to the door.

"Sam?" He waited for an answer.

"Yeah?"

"I still have videos of you in your... 'purple hoodie' period." Xavier heard a soft groan and raised an eyebrow in question.

"You wouldn't." Came a low growl from the other side of the door.

"Oh, I would..." he looked towards Xavier "I also have picture of you during the early days of the Rocky Horror show and I'm sure Xavier would love to see them." There was a suggestive tone in his voice and for some reason Xavier couldn't help but blush bright red. He heard the bolt turn and saw the door open to reveal a wide-eyed Sam in a white robe.

"Okay, okay I'll model! Just... no blackmail pictures." Kurt smiled and clapped his hands together.

"Well let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

**So what did you guys think? A year has gone by and now comes the interesting parts. Read and REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay! It's the end! I love all of you guys and thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! You were a big help and it's been great to read everything you've thought was interesting, funny, sucky, etc. Um... so special mention to CastleAddiction and kurtcoblaine-klainetrain . I'm not going to kill off my characters though -_-. **

**AND A HUGE THANKS TO EVERYONE I'VE MENTIONED (ever).  
**

Chapter 18:

- Kurt convinces Sam and Xavier to model in the show.

- Dan and Kurt have become friends and Dan wishes him luck before the show starts.

* * *

Blaine ran towards the glass doors. He was late and he knew it. The door man held the door open as he ran in and called out "Welcome to Kurt Hummel Designs!" Blaine let out a sigh of relief as he got into the elevator and leaned against the wall to catch his breath.

It was almost one year since he and Kurt had decided that they shouldn't see each other and he still thought about it.

_Blaine leaned down to kiss Kurt and he felt himself turn to goo as Kurt kissed him back. The kiss was sad yet so very hopeful. They both pulled back and Blaine whispered "One year" before releasing Kurt and watching him go. Later, he had made his way back to his hotel room and let a few lonely tears escape as he continued to pack his things._

_After returning to New York he'd continued to create a bigger name for himself at the firm he worked at. He had informed Dan, Mandy and Andrew about what had happened with Kurt and they'd all promised to support him. _

_"Just because you're not dating doesn't mean you can't hang out right?" Dan asked him a few weeks later. Blaine furrowed his brow in thought before realizing that Dan was right. Blaine ran to the phone and dialed Kurt's number._

_"Hello? Kurt?"_

_"Blaine?" Kurt tried to hide the evident joy in his voice._

_"Hey I was wondering if you'd like to go get coffee with me tomorrow...as friends?" Blaine held his breath, waiting for Kurt's answer. _

_"Sure... I'd love to." Blaine let out a sigh of relief and they planned at time._

Blaine smiled to himself remembering their time at the cafe and the random outings they had had after that. Despite everything he'd kept himself close to Kurt in the last year. Everyday was harder than the last knowing that he was so close and he still couldn't have him. It had been one year since Kurt first came to New York and Blaine still hadn't forgotten the promise they had made to each other. He smirked as the elevator dinged and he walked towards the black doors that lead to the show room.

* * *

Kurt walked out into the crowd and smiled as people clapped. He was wearing a black pinstripe suit with a white dress shirt, black dress shoes and a powder blue tie and his hair was combed to one side and gelled. He stood at the silver podium and began speaking into the microphone.

"Hello everyone! I'm Kurt Hummel... but I'm sure most of you know that" he smiled as people laughed "I'd like to welcome you to my 2011 autumn show!" He waited for the clapping to stop before continuing "This year for me was a year of celebration and achievement. Knowing that you want something and then being able to get it." Blaine thought he saw Kurt give a small sad smile. "This is my homage to the city where dreams are made and everyone that's been empowered by this city." Everyone looked towards the scarlet curtains.

A medium sized blonde model came out her hair was permed and put to one side, the front held down by a white head band and a white dress that fanned out at the bottom and gave the illusion that it swirled as she walked. People were awed by the piece and the grace in which the model presented it. Kurt continued introducing the pieces, receiving applause after each one.

Soon a tall brunet walked out, she had tan skin and fierce green eyes. She wore a black dress the top was made of white lace and it fanned out right above her knees creating a neat effect when she spun. Amanda walked out right next to her, copying her moves exactly and receiving applause when she and the model winked at the people.

"Well ladies and gentlemen this brings us near the end of the show, these last two pieces were inspired by two of the best people I've had the pleasure to know." He went towards the scarlet curtains and Sam and Xavier took one of his arms as they began walking down the platform. People clapped as they took in both blondes. Sam was wearing a white tux that went in and hugged his waist comfortably with a white dress shirt. He had a black tie around his neck and his hair was combed in the same way it had been in high school. Xavier a black vest and black pants that hugged his lithe form and went over a white dress shirt. The coat of the tux was over his shoulders so that he was not wearing it, his hair had been combed back and he was wearing black leather gloves on his hands. They stopped in the middle of the platform Xavier letting go of Kurt and walking to the front, posing and then walking back and then Sam did the same. They received thunderous applause Kurt kissed them both on the cheek muttering a quick thanks before returning to the podium.

"That concludes the show, thank you all so much for coming and I hope you had as wonderful a time as I did." He walked behind the curtains to the back of the room as people began to stand up and file out into the room next door. Blaine stood up from his seat and walked towards the back. He paused outside the side of the curtain and took a deep breath before going in.

His eyes widened and he began blushing and stammering as several rather bare models walked around the rooms trying to put robes on or going through a process of removing the clothes they had on without getting makeup or hair products on them. Blaine felt the childish need to cover his eyes with both of his hands as a model removed her dress before getting to one of the changing stalls where she'd left her clothes.

"Mr. Blaine?" Blaine looked down and saw Amanda, her pink robe tied around her and smiled.

"Hi Amanda" He shielded his eyes again as on of the male models began to take of his pants.

"Are you looking for Kurt?" He nodded frantically and Amanda giggled.

"He's in the changing room with Mr. Sam and Xavier." She pointed a small finger at the white door with a changing sign hanging from the door knob. He walked over and cleared his throat before he heard someone talking.

"Ow! Kurt! That hurt." Xavier sounded frantic.

"Don't be such a baby, just a little more. Now Sam, put yours in there... good." Kurt practically purred out the last part and Blaine's eyes widened as he kept listened.

"Finally!" Sam said with a happy sigh.

"How come Sam gets to be on top?"

"Because you're shorter and he's gentler." He heard the evident smirk in Kurt's voice and he gripped the door knob and opened the door rather violently.

Three pairs of shocked eyes stared at him. Sam stood on the far right of the room his hands above his head placing a bag of clothes on the top part of a small shelf and a robe around his body. Xavier and Kurt sat on the opposite side of the room, Xavier was still dressed and Kurt was besides him with a small needle and thread in his hand, sewing a button that had fallen off, back onto the sleeve of the shirt.

"Blaine? What are you doing here?" Kurt sounded genuinely surprised.

"Uh...I-I" Blaine kept stammering and felt himself blushing fiercely. "I'll uh wait outside." He closed the door leaving Kurt, Sam and Xavier staring at each other strangely.

* * *

Blaine walked towards the curtains into the empty showroom, he held his head down and held his hand over his eyes as he walked towards the scarlet curtains. Once he got out he walked towards the small runway and sat down on the side before letting his head fall into his hands and letting out a low groan that lead into a small fit of laughter.

"Well judging by that laugh I'm guessing you did something pretty stupid." He looked and saw Dan staring at him from the doorway. At his look of confusion Dan explained "I came to see why you were taking so long." He walked and sat next to Blaine.

"So what did you do?" Blaine explained and by the time he was done Dan was clutching his sides and gasping for breath.

"Wait, let me get this straight. You thought he was having a threesome? In the changing room?" Dan burst into another fit of laughter and Blaine huffed indignantly.

"Remind me never to tell you anything ever again." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away.

"Okay, okay I won't tell Kurt that you thought he was having sex with his best friend and his boyfriend." Blaine groaned.

"Who's having sex?" Blaine and Dan stared wide-eyed at Kurt as he got closer. Blaine turned and gave Dan a dark glare.

"Well... that's my cue to go. I'll see you guys later." He scurried out of the room. Kurt sat down next to Blaine casually even though he was still in the clothes that he'd had on for the show.

"So what did you think of the show?"

"It was great, you really outdid yourself this time."

"Thanks! So Amanda said you had to talk to me. What is it?"

Blaine took a deep breath before looking at Kurt in the eyes "Kurt, I know you just finished your show... but it's officially been one year since you came to New York. Do you remember the promise we made in France?" Kurt nodded mutely.

"So will you go out with me now?" Kurt smiled and nodded again. Blaine fought the urge to jump up and down, instead he cupped Kurt's face and kissed him. Once they separated they both sighed happily and Kurt leaned on Blaine.

"That was a long year." Blaine said unhappily and Kurt laughed.

"For me too." They both chuckled and kissed lightly.

"Come on, I'm sure everyone's waiting for us." Kurt tugged on Blaine's hand and they began to make their way to the door.

* * *

Wes and Puck stood outside of the door and watched as Blaine kissed Kurt deeply.

"Ha! Hand over the money Puckerman!" Puck grumbled and dug into his pocket before handing him the money.

"Guys! Help me hold up the sign!" Mercedes called to them ad she tried to unfold a large paper sign that said "Congratulations Kurt and Blaine!"

Rachel and Mandy were handing out party poppers and Mike was placing party horns in people's mouths as Andrew walked around with a large bag of confetti.

"Why are we doing this?" Finn asked glumly as Andrew placed a handful of confetti in his hands.

"Because it's finally been a year! They can get together now!" Mandy said happily.

"Won't they get mad at us for spying?" David asked as he turned on his camera and checked the battery. They all looked at each other before letting out a collective "Nah."

"They're coming!" Tina hissed. Puck, Wes and Mercedes held up the sign and when Blaine and Kurt walked out they all blew their horns and threw the confetti in the air.

"Congratulations!" They all yelled as David snapped a photo of their surprised faces. After the initial shock Blaine began to smirk and Kurt huffed in annoyance.

"I can't believe you guys spied on us again!" Kurt said indignantly as everyone came close to hug them.

"We're really glad you guys are finally together." Artie said.

"My dolphins are finally a couple!" Brittany squealed as she hugged Kurt tightly and he stared at her questioningly.

"Dolphins are just gay sharks." Santana explained with a chuckle and Kurt had to laugh too.

"Well we should all go into the other room. Mom and dad are waiting for you." Finn gestured to the door as they all began to make their way there.

Kurt and Blaine stayed behind before Blaine began to chuckle.

"We really should have expected that." Kurt smiled and nodded before pressing his lips to Blaine's.

"We'll have plenty of time to learn." They intertwined their hands and followed everyone to the next room, nervous and anxious to start their lives together.

* * *

**Well, that's the end! What did you think? Do you hate me? Did you like the story? Are you going to press the little "favorite button"? I had a lot of fun writing this story and I hope you had just as much fun reading it, I love everyone who has been with me from the beginning! Thank you and keep your eyes peeled for my next story!**


End file.
